Wouldn't it be nice?
by mssdare
Summary: Bella spends her holidays with Edward and his friend - Jasper. What will happen when she finds out she is deeply attracted to them both? This is a PWP story, pure smut, B/E/J threesome, also slash. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Wouldn't it be nice?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

This is PWP threesome story (B/E/J) with a lot of sex in it, also slash. Don't approve – don't read. Only 18+ please. You've been warned. ;)

Please have in mind English is not my first language, so sometimes I may sound strange.

Many thanks to **Fr333bird **for pre-reading and beta'ing the story! If she hadn't given her approval I wouldn't dare to post it! ;)

As usual – thanks to** Touchstone67 **:)

Uh, I am so blushing now…

* * *

><p><strong>[BPOV]<strong>

I was pretending that I was reading, while really I was devouring his body - practically eye-fucking him. I watched how the muscles in his lean, tanned arms stretched and moved as he leaned down to pick up the surfboard. I couldn't keep my eyes of his chest and stomach – outlined in just the right way – not too broad but not too boyish either. But what really was making me swoon was his smile. He had incredibly white teeth and a dimple in his cheek that I wanted to dip the tip of my tongue in. His sun-bleached hair kept falling into his eyes and he was constantly pushing it from his face. I longed to tug on those offending tufts. And then he bit his lips and glanced at me from underneath that fucking hair and I was done.

"Seeing something you like?" Edward asked, sitting down next to me and I jumped from the shock. _Fuck. I got caught. _

"Ugh... I..." I started explaining.

"That's okay," Edward laughed. "I would totally do him too." I glanced at him, surprised. He was a little amused, but he seemed to be looking at Jasper… hungrily.

"Are you serious?" I asked him incredulously.

"Oh yeah," he said, still keeping his eyes on Jasper. Wow. That was something new. And here I thought I'd got to know my boyfriend pretty well during the last year. But apparently, he had a thing for hot boys as much as I did. For a moment I let my mind wonder to places surely twisted and forbidden – I was assaulted with a vision of bodies slamming into each other, lips kissing and two pairs of men's hands groping me, groping each other, groping their cocks. I had to stop imagining it. I shot a glance at Edward, extremely happy he wasn't a mind reader.

Edward stood up and went to fetch his board. He stopped near Jasper to talk. They both laughed and for a moment Edward put his arm over Jasper's shoulder. I felt a wave of heat spreading down my stomach. _I seriously had to stop that._ I had to stop ogling Jasper in the first place and really, really, had to stop imagining my boy _with _Jasper in most intimate ways possible. I put my sunglasses on and went back to my book. But no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the sentences, I couldn't get my mind on the right track. Maybe the sun was messing with my head. I gathered my stuff and went back to the bungalow.

They could surf as much as they wanted, and probably wouldn't be back before sundown. I hated waves and boards, so I usually spent my days watching them from my safe place in the shade, reading and preparing meals for us all. I really didn't mind cooking for us – it was relaxing and I enjoyed them humming appreciatively as they ate what I'd prepared.

Sure enough, they came back hungry as usual.

"Hey, baby." Edward kissed me and went to take his turn in the shower, while Jasper sat by the table and started stuffing himself with some chips, trying to roll a blunt while eating.

"Hey! Stop eating junk food!" I slapped Jasper's hand. "I've made us spaghetti and salad!"

"Mm, smells good," Jaspers hummed, dipping the spoon in the sauce and licking it. I couldn't stop staring at his lips and tongue. I almost leaned down to lick the remains of the sauce from his lips. What was wrong with me? He was my boyfriend's friend for fuck's sake. Luckily, before I did anything inappropriate, Edward emerged from the bathroom and hugged me from behind.

"Let's eat, before you eat Jasper." He chuckled in my ear and tugged on my hand to make me sit by the table. How come was he so calm about it? Shouldn't he be furious, or at least jealous, that I was ogling his friend?

We ate and drank some beer and after the meal Jasper spread his long legs under the table, so his feet were touching mine, and lit the blunt. We passed it between each other, inhaling the burning smoke. My eyelids were a bit heavy, and I felt the familiar tingling in my hands. I also felt Jasper's feet moving along my leg under the table. I glanced at him to see him smirking at me. Edward stretched himself in the chair, extending his arms above his head and then placed his arm around me. With his other hand he gently pulled on my chin, directed my face toward him and kissed me deeply. His tongue slid in my mouth and pushed on mine. He tasted delicious, like always. I moaned a little, as he deepened the kiss even more. I was aware of Jasper's foot leaving my leg, but just then I felt his arms around mine and opened my eyes to see Jasper next to us, his other arm around Edward and his face really close to ours.

"Can I join you guys?" he asked softly, smiling almost shyly. I took a deep intake of breath and didn't say anything.

"Can he join us, baby?" Edward repeated, looking expectantly at me. Thiswas not happening… oh my God, this _was_ happening.

"I don't know," I said. "Wouldn't it be weird?" Could I allow it? I'd imagined it so many times before, but could I handle it when it was real?

"Not if you want Jasper to join us. And if you do, I would really, really love it," Edward murmured looking me in the eyes.

I don't know if it was what he said, or the way he said it, but I felt my insides turn and clench with desire for them both. I wanted to see them kissing and I wanted to feel them touching me. I turned my head toward Jasper and pressed my lips lightly to his, tasting him for the first time. He was soft and warm and as delicious as Edward. His darted his tongue a little and was tracing the corners of my lips. I smiled into his kiss and closed my eyes, relishing the moment. We made out for a while, before Edward claimed me again. I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing up and leaning over to Edward to kiss his neck. Edward must have loved it because he moaned in my mouth. Then he pulled back, looking at me expectantly.

"Please, Bella," he said.

"Yes." I nodded.

Jasper tugged on my hand and pulled me up from the chair, leading us to the bedroom.

"***"

I sat on the bed, watching them kiss each other. I could see their tongues pushing against each other in the most arousing way. Edward buried his hands in Jasper's hair, while Jasper was slowly undressing them both. T-shirts were off and he tugged on Edwards fly button, groping his ass with the other hand. They seemed to be so familiar with those movements – with each other. I had a suspicion it wasn't their first time, but I didn't care. I kind of envied them their experience.

Their shorts were off now as well. They stood there naked, facing each other, with erect cocks right in front of me. If it was physically possible, I would absorb them with my eyes.

"I want to watch you," I heard myself telling them. I wanted to see them touching and sucking each other. And I so wanted to see them fuck each other. I crossed my legs at the ankles and leaned back on the bed, positioning myself for a better view.

Edward must have really had some parapsychological mindreading abilities because he just held my gaze for a while. Then he pulled Jasper towards him again, kissing him hard. Jasper broke the kiss after a while and turned Edward around, making him put one hand on the frame of the bed and the other one on the wall. Then Jasper was kissing Edward's shoulders and neck, and sliding his hands down Edward's body. He grabbed Edward's cock from behind and stroked him with long, skilled movement a few times. I could see the drop of pre-cum shining on the top of Edward's cock and I felt the urge to go to him and lick it, or smear it with my fingers.

They were so beautiful like this.

I saw Jasper slide down Edward's body, kissing along his spine and then the top of his buttocks, before he took a long lick up Edward's crack. I'd seen it in porn, but hadn't _ever_ seen it done in real life. _That_ was so fucking _hot_. Jasper reached over to the nightstand to grab lube, pouring some on his fingers. I could see Edward almost trembling with anticipation, his eyes closed and head pushed back. Jasper put one of his arms around Edward's stomach and with the other hand he reached down, circling his entrance before slipping one finger inside him, then another one. I swallowed hard and opened my mouth again, licking my lips. Before I _wanted_ them to fuck, now I _needed_ to see them do that.

Edward moaned and leaned back a bit more, pushing his ass on Jasper's fingers and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I stood up and moved in front of Edward, capturing his face in my palms, while kissing him, then licking along his jaw line and up to his earlobes. Through the thin fabric of my tank top I could feel Edward's erection - hard and throbbing on my stomach.

Jasper smiled at me from behind Edward, and withdrew his fingers to roll a condom down his cock. He positioned himself in front of Edward's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked Edward softly, while still keeping my gaze.

"Fuck yeah," Edward moaned in my ear. Jasper pushed and I could feel Edward bracing himself, using my body as a support. When I was sure he was steady, I slowly kneeled down and took Edward's cock in my hand, before opening my mouth and licking around its head.

"Oh my God," Edward panted, tensing his muscles. Jasper withdrew a little, before pushing into Edward again. I felt their every movement with my hands which I placed on both of their bodies. I was moving my mouth up and down Edwards shaft in rhythm with Jasper's movements, sucking lightly and licking on the underside. I kept my eyes open, glancing up at Edward's face and at Jasper's hands on Edward's hips. I was mesmerized by his fingers digging slightly in the flesh, grabbing at the skin and twitching. I felt like I could get off by that sight alone.

Jasper reached around Edward and twisted his fingers in my hair, tugging on it a little. I moaned with Edward's cock in my mouth, which made him jerk his hips and bury himself deeper in me. Jasper moved his hand down my cheek and pushed his thumb in my mouth, alongside Edward's cock. His movements sped up and I could feel Edward tense. I knew he was close.

"Coming baby," Edward gasped and I took him deeper in my mouth, squeezing my hand on his base tightly. I felt the burst of cum in my mouth and swallowed it. Jasper was fisting my hair again – it was quite rough, but I found it deeply arousing. He was slamming into Edward, prolonging his orgasm. And then Jasper stilled as well and shut his eyes. His fingers twitched in my hair and after a while released me. He moved his hand very gently down my cheek, brushing his thumb on the corner of my mouth. They were both taking deep breaths. Jasper withdrew from Edward and rolled down the condom, while my boyfriend kneeled in front of me, taking my face in his hands and kissing me slowly.

"Thank you," he said.

"I loved it," I admitted. "I want more."

Jasper knelt next to us and put his arms around us, kissing me and Edward in turn. I felt his hands under my t-shirt, stroking my stomach and going up, caressing my breasts and nipples lightly.

"I really want you," he whispered in my ear. "I need to get these clothes off of you and taste you and bury myself in that sweet mouth of yours, just like he did." _Fuck._ I wanted him too. Jasper stood up, pulling us with him onto the bed. He pushed me on my back and tugged on my top. I lifted my hands so he could remove it. Edward was sitting on the bed, watching us intently. Jasper started kissing my breasts, licking my nipples, biting lightly and then trailing his wet, hot tongue down to my navel. He unwrapped my skirt and hooked his fingers in my underwear, pulling it down my legs. I was so fucking wet already that I almost felt ashamed.

"Beautiful," Jasper said, taking in my naked body.

"Yes, she is," Edward agreed.

Jasper kissed me just below the line my panties made on my skin, and then he licked my folds, spreading them with his tongue and sucking a little.

"Uhh," I moaned, trying to buck my hips, but he placed his hands on them and kept me pinned to the bed before he removed one hand from my hip and reached under his mouth, pushing his long finger in me.

"Please," I begged them.

Edward was watching us – he was hard again and stroking himself. Jasper sat up, licked the finger he had in me before and hummed, "You are delicious." He moved to kiss Edward and the knowledge that they were able to taste me in their mouth was making me even more wet.

Jasper moved up my body again and took my wrists in his hands, pinning them above my head. He was kneeling close to my face. I turned my head so I was almost able to kiss his cock. It was gorgeous, just like the rest of him – thick, long and straight.

"Open," he ordered, placing the tip of his cock on my lips. I did what he asked for and he pushed it deep in my mouth. I could taste his cum from earlier on and the slight bitter taste of the condom's lubricant, but it didn't bother me. I wanted to lick him clean, take him all in me. He moved in and out my mouth and I sucked on him, moving my tongue around the head and under it. I wanted to reach for his cock and balls, but he kept my hands firm above my head. I was looking up in his eyes – they were dark with desire, boring into me.

I felt Edward position himself between my legs. He was teasing me, rubbing the head of his cock over my slit. I moaned around Jasper while he kept pumping his dick in my mouth - now a little more frantically. Edward buried himself in me totally with one movement and I sucked harder on Jasper. I could feel Edward rubbing circles on my clit with his thumb. He was fucking me hard now and I lost it totally. I was panting and arching my back, pushing against Jasper's hands. I came hard, with my eyes opened, looking deep into Jasper's. Just then I felt him erupting in my mouth. He stilled and withdrew a little. The cum trickled from the corner of my lips down my face and I darted my tongue to lick it.

Edward, who had slowed, and then stopped for a moment to let me ride my orgasm, now picked up his pace again.

"You two were so fucking hot like that," he said in rasped breaths. Jasper let go of my hands and was watching Edward pumping in me. Just when Edward started coming, Jasper leaned over to me and kissed me so gently, almost lovingly.

We were totally spent. I curled on my side and Edward climbed behind my back putting his arm around me. Jasper lay on my other side and scooted closer to me, with his lips still lightly touching mine. He too moved his arm around me and placed his hand on Edward's side. I felt Edward kissing my neck leisurely. I sighed with contentment and closed my eyes, relishing the moment of having these two beautiful men wrapped around me like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So? what do you think? Okay? Terrible? Should I continue? I won't know if it sucks or not unless you review...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Thank you so much for reading and leaving your reviews! They make my day so much better!

Warning: apart from the obvious (threesome, very explicit sex scenes and no plot at all), there is anal sex, double penetration (vag/ass), and a bit of slash.

Warning to slash readers: a lot of het sex going on in this chapter, and some serious vanilla fluff, I know, I know, it's just sick ;)

I wanted to thank **Fr333bird** for doing the beta work on this chapter with super-speed and for making me giggle while reading her comments :) Go read hers _He Who Dares, Watches!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I awoke in Edward's arms to see that Jasper was gone. For a moment I felt a pang of sorrow, but then Edward stirred behind me, grinding his morning erection into my back. His hands started moving lazily on my body, over my stomach and breasts where they lingered a bit, squeezing and groping, and then pinching my nipples. I backed my ass into him and reached behind me, placing my hand on his thigh and urging him to keep going.

He slid his hand between our bodies and moved my upper leg to give him access from behind, before pushing his two fingers inside me. I moaned with appreciation and turned my head to kiss him. His fingers kept moving in and out of me, and I already could feel how slick they were with my arousal.

He withdrew his hand and I huffed, annoyed, before I felt the head of his cock replacing his fingers. He pressed himself in and I whimpered a little against his lips, biting down on his lower lip. His tongue plunged inside my mouth now, while he steadied my hips with a tight grip. Very slowly, he started moving inside me – just a few inches in and out, never quite burying himself inside the way I wanted him to.

"Ungh," I groaned in his mouth, desperately trying to move my hips. I could feel him smiling against my lips, as he finally, finally, went in me all the way.

"Ahhh, yes," I said and closed my eyes, feeling them roll into my head from the sensation. Edward's hand started wandering down my body again, firmly cupping my breasts, then gliding over the skin on my stomach, before settling on my clit. Everything there was already so wet that he could easily move his fingers in circles, while adding more pressure.

My mind kept drifting to the previous day's events – I could see the image of Jasper's dick disappearing into Edward's ass while he pounded into him. I could still feel Jasper's taste on my tongue and recall the thickness of his cock wrapped tightly by my lips as he fucked my mouth. I could still smell his body and cum as he erupted in long spurts on my face.

Edward was leaving hot, open-mouthed, wet kisses on my neck now and as soon as he felt my hips buck against him with more force, he started to move faster. I kept my mouth opened and my eyes half-closed, concentrating on the warmth spreading gradually throughout my whole body and on the clenching of the muscles in my stomach.

He changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot inside of me, and then I was coming and whispering words of love to him, while he kept me tight to him before stilling in me to find his own release. I loved the feeling of his bare cock twitching within me, coating my insides with his cum.

"Good morning, baby," he murmured in my hair when we came down from our high.

"Morning," I answered lazily. My body felt heavy and relaxed – like all my joints were loose. We stayed like that for a little bit longer, before crawling out from the bed. I could feel his cum trickling slowly out of me and down my thighs as I moved to the bathroom. I knew that even after a shower I would smell of him all day long, and I smiled at the thought.

"***"

When we finally emerged from the bedroom, Jasper was nowhere to be seen – I guessed he'd gone jogging as usual. I made us coffee while Edward prepared some scrambled eggs and we sat down at the kitchen table. The sun was shining brightly and the fresh morning air was already heating up.

"So," I started, "you and Jasper, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Edward mumbled with his mouth full of food.

"That you've done it before."

"Done what?" He raised his brows.

"Sex, what do you think?" I clarified, giggling.

"Well, yes – but what part are you asking about? Him doing me?"

"Yeah. Have you?"

"Yes," he admitted, blushing a little.

"And with other people? I mean – you, Jazz and someone else?" I inquired further, although I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

"Yes." He kept his eyes on the plate. I found that the knowledge of him and Jasper didn't bother me really – if anything, it was even arousing me – but the image of him and Jasper with some other woman was making me feel sick.

"Boy or girl?" I asked, silently praying for the right answer.

"Boy," he said almost inaudibly and I exhaled, immediately feeling better. I couldn't understand why – I guess maybe I didn't perceive another man as competition? Or maybe I wanted this experience to be exclusive for us only?

"That's good," I mumbled, not concerned if he would hear it or not. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He widened his eyes with surprise. "Would you have understood?"

"I don't know. Maybe – maybe not." I picked at the tomatoes on my plate.

"But you don't mind?" He pushed. I thought about it for a moment.

"No," I finally said. "I don't... And I loved it yesterday," I admitted and saw him smile at me with that gorgeous crooked grin that always made my knees buckle under me.

"I love you," he said, leaning across the table to kiss me. "Come on - let's find Jasper. He must be out of his mind, stressing about yesterday."

"Why would he be stressed?" Jasper had seemed to be so sure about himself and so in control of the whole situation.

"Believe me. He will be," Edward said and I could tell he was serious.

"***"

If Jasper was stressed about our night together he surely didn't show it. We found him on the beach, preparing the boards, humming to himself.

"Well, good morning to you, love-birds!" He grinned.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him _again_. I found myself analyzing his every gesture and word. Did he enjoy it? Would he do it again? There was so much more I wanted to do with them. Frustrated, I decided to take a walk down the beach, hoping it would help me clear my mind a bit.

The images of last night were swirling in my head and I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of them for a very long time. I was sure I wouldn't _want_ to get rid of them – like _ever._ And I was so hoping for more.

When I came back to the house, Edward and Jasper were already in, watching some TV, and – as usual – smoking pot.

"You could at least wait for the dinner," I scolded, not really mad at them at all and reaching for my turn with the blunt.

"We're ordering pizza today. Let's relax," Edward told me, pulling me into his lap. We sat together, laughing at the silliness of the TV show we were watching. Edward was stroking my arm gently. Sometime during the evening I felt Jasper's warm fingers curling around my hand.

We didn't even discuss it – no one posed any questions when Jasper joined me and Edward in the bedroom that night. It was obvious we all wanted it. We took our time undressing each other and kissing. We were all naked and I inhaled Jasper's scent, mingled with the Edward's familiar one.

Just like the day before, I watched them making out. Jasper pushed Edward on his back on the bed and grinded his erection against Edward's cock. He was circling his hips, rubbing their dicks together. Edward's hands were tugging on Jasper's hair. I placed one hand on Jasper's buttock, feeling his muscles moving underneath my palm while Edward took my other hand in his, gripping it with force. Jasper moved his mouth from Edward's lips to his cock, licked it from the base to the top and then took his erection deep in one movement, until it hit the back of his throat. Edward gripped my hand even harder and backed up his hips to push into Jasper. But Jasper let Edward's cock out of his mouth with a pop and sat up, looking at us expectantly.

"What do you want, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I want you both in me," I told him and I could see his eyes darkening with desire. "You – in my ass, and Jasper…" For some reason I was embarrassed to finish that sentence. But I was sure that was what I wanted. I'd had anal sex before with Edward, playing with some toys while doing it, but this was different. I wanted to feel them both - filling me up, moving inside me, claiming me. I could see they wanted it as much as I did.

Jasper reached for the lube and a condom and handed them to Edward. I felt my boyfriend's long, slick fingers easing down my ass crack, slowly and gently – circling the entrance at first, teasing, and then pushing the tip of his finger inside. I kept myself completely still even though I wanted to push against his hand with as much force as possible. He added a second finger, moving them along themselves, readying me. As soon as he took out his fingers, he lay down on the bed again, pulling me up on him, with my ass sliding over his dick in the process.

I sat up and Jasper moved to us and took my hands in his to provide me with some leverage. Edward aligned his cock with my hole, holding it up and steady for me. Slowly, very slowly, I eased myself down on him, wincing at the slight pain, which quickly turned into pleasure at the feeling of him filling me tight and stretching me from the inside. Edward was steadying me with his hand on my hips. I leaned back on his chest, observing Jasper from under my lashes. He had let go of my hands and was watching us intently - I saw the tip of his tongue darting out, before he bit down on his lower lip. He stroked his cock a few times with long, slow movements, and reached out to take a condom, opening it and rolling it down his length. _Fuck._ How could he even make the process of putting on a condom so hot?

He moved toward us, put his palms on my knees and then moved his hands up, brushing the insides of my thighs, then hips, meeting Edward's hands there. He bent down to kiss me, slowly at first and then more deeply.

"I can't wait to taste you again," he said with his lips still touching mine. "I can't wait to fill you up with my cock."

He pushed himself up to Edward's lips and kissed him hard too, before he moved down my body again, licking and placing open-mouthed kisses on my neck and breasts. I could feel his cock pushing against my clit, as he rubbed it over me by moving his hips. Edward replaced Jasper's mouth with his hands, stroking them over my breasts, brushing his thumbs over my nipples, while Jasper enveloped my pussy in his hot mouth, flattening his tongue on my folds and clit.

I couldn't form a coherent thought at that moment. I spread my legs farther, giving him access to where Edward's cock was buried in me. I could imagine, deducing from Edward's writhing underneath me and moaning into my neck, that Jasper was now licking and sucking on Edward's balls, before coming back to my pussy. He dipped the tip of his tongue inside me.

"Jasper…" I groaned, as he replaced his tongue with his fingers, curling them down and pushing them deeper inside me. I knew that through the thin walls of my insides Edward could feel Jasper's fingers rubbing against his cock, as he was now thrusting up into me with more force, trying to find his release. I was panting, groping Jasper's forearms, urging him to be finally inside me.

"Jasper, please…" I said again.

Smirking, he withdrew his fingers and aligned the head of his cock with my entrance. Then he pushed inside._ Oh, my fucking God. _I almost blacked out from the feeling of it all – the complete fullness, the friction, Jasper's hands now on my hips, his fingers entwined with Edward's.

"You feel… so good… Bella," Jasper panted with each slow thrust. "So hot, so tight. I've wanted to be in you since the day I met you." For a brief moment I wondered what Edward would think about that confession, but now was not the best time to consider it.

Edward kept himself almost completely still under me, not wanting to break the connection, but he could surely feel every Jasper's move inside me. Jasper steadied himself with one hand on my hip, still covered with Edward's palm, while he moved the other hand to touch my clit. His thrusts were becoming deeper and harder now. I was squeezed between them, immobilized, but tried to meet Jasper's movements a little. Edward slid his hand up my throat and gripped it gently for a moment, before moving it to my mouth and pushing his thumb inside my lips. I sucked on it and closed my eyes, floating in the ecstasy.

"I… I'm…" I started saying, but then I was already coming hard and opened my eyes to look at Jasper. My hands were digging in the skin on his thighs so firmly I was sure I was bruising him. He didn't stop his movements for even a moment and I could see him biting his lip again, before he held his head up. His hair fell back from his face and deep grunts came out of his mouth and then he slowed down and I felt his cock twitch inside me. Suddenly I was coming again, gasping for air, and pulling Jasper down to kiss me.

For a moment we were all still, breathing heavily. Then Jasper withdrew himself from me. He moved to sit by my hip on the bed, stroking my arms, face and hair gently. He had that strange expression on his face and for a moment I almost thought he might cry. I felt Edward move, as he eased himself out of me too, gently pushing me off him and onto the bed on my back. He quickly discarded his condom and towered over me on his knees, legs spread wide and started stroking himself with fast movements. Not long after, he was coming on my breasts with hot spurts. I thought that maybe he wanted to mark me that way in front of Jasper – give him a message that I was his and his alone, even if we shared that moment together.

We all lay on the bed and I was already drifting into sleep when I felt Edward curl behind me, spooning me, and Jasper hugging us all tightly in his warm embrace.

"Jasper?" I whispered sleepily against his lips.

"Yes?"

"Don't go in the morning, okay?" I asked him.

"Okay," he promised softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So? What do you think? Disgusted with all the fluff and het? Do you want me to keep going with it?

Every review makes me smile so wide! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

A bit of fluff warning – I just felt in the mood…

Apart from that - the usual: slash, anal, complete lack of plot and so on.

Many thanks to the fastest and funniest beta in the FF-world - **fr333bird**! :) As soon as this "fucking lucky cow" (as fr333bird refers to Bella) finishes with the boys, I'm sending fr333bird a wrapped box with E+J in it to play as she pleases :)

I certainly do not own anything Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

I awoke to the sound of rain banging on the bungalow's roof. Edward was nuzzled behind me, still fast asleep, breathing soundly against my neck. I opened my eyes to see Jasper laying on his side, looking at me with his amazingly blue eyes and smiling. I immediately felt warmth spreading through my chest and smiled back at him.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"You stayed," I said quietly, not wanting to disturb Edward.

"You asked me to."

I smiled again as he moved a bit closer and kissed me lightly. His lips were warm and soft, and the kiss was slow and tender, but my body was already waking up to his touch, almost buzzing in anticipation. I could feel his morning wood on my thigh and chuckled against his lips.

"Eager much?"

"Yeah," he replied, smiling and grinding his erection a little more into me. I moved my hand under the cover and gripped him tight and started to stroke him in slow movements. I enjoyed the feeling of his dick growing even more in my palm and throbbing as he thrust up a little.

He moved his hand under the covers too and let it roam around my body for a moment – cupping my breasts, moving his thumb over my nipple, then sliding down and palming my pussy. Our hands were getting in each other's way, so I switched mine on his cock – it was a bit uncomfortable to move now, but I didn't complain as I felt Jasper's fingers sliding into me while his thumb started moving in circles around my clit. I moaned in his mouth and felt him twitch in my palm again.

We were taking our time, feeling the tension slowly build inside us. He was kissing me again, still with soft, delicate kisses, before adding just a little bit of tongue. I felt Edward stir behind me - he hugged me tighter and now I could feel his erection grinding into me as well. I chuckled again, but soon enough I wasn't able to concentrate on anything else than Jasper's fingers working their magic inside me.

"I want you," he said, looking into my eyes, which made me hold my breath for a while. How could he be so sweet and so hot at the same time?

Edward groaned something and I felt his hand leaving my hip to brush down my butt cheek. He kissed me on the neck to let me know he was awake. I reached behind me with my upper hand and placed it on his butt, squeezing it. He backed up a bit to make more space between us and I could feel him starting to stroke himself, matching my and Jasper's movements.

Jasper was moving faster now – he used more pressure inside me and he was thrusting more in my hand, which I tightened hard around his cock, sliding my thumb over the head and smearing the pre-cum on it. Behind my back I felt the tip of Edward's dick brushing against my ass with each stroke.

When I heard Jasper say, "Come for me, baby," I was done.

"_Jasper_," I panted and felt him tense too, coming in my hand. I dug my nails in Edward's hip behind me, and that must have done for him as well, because soon enough his warm cum was hitting my back.

We lay still for a moment, spent. I listened to the sound of rain and their steadying breaths and started to drift into sleep again.

"Well, that surely was the best way to start a day." Edward laughed and leaned over me. He kissed me first and then Jasper. "Now, I guess we all need a shower," he said, still laughing and crawling out of the bed.

"***"

It was good that the bungalow had some weird kind of "wet room" as a bathroom since we could get under the shower together. We took turns – washing each other's hair and bodies, not wanting to lose the physical connection between us for even a moment. We kissed and touched each other under the stream of water and I was a bit stunned when their dicks were both fully erect again.

Edward slid down on his knees in front of Jasper and took his cock in his mouth, bringing Jasper closer to him with his hands on Jasper's ass, so the water wouldn't get in the way. I was kissing Jasper at first, but then moved down on my knees too, next to Edward. I took Edward's erection in my hand and started touching him with long, hard strokes. Edward moved back from Jasper and I took my turn with the blow-job, dipping the tip of my tongue in Jasper's slit, before swirling it around the head and sucking.

Jasper was standing with his eyes closed and hands placed palms down on the wall behind him. He parted his lips so I could see his white teeth glistening and his pink tongue darting out a bit. Somehow that view was turning me on so much I couldn't think straight. Edward pulled me gently from Jasper and kissed me deeply, before releasing me, as he went back to Jasper's dick. I was kissing and biting the skin on Jasper's hips while I kept stroking Edward's erection with my hand.

Edward pushed his two fingers in my mouth and I licked them. Then he moved his hand between Jasper's thighs, making him spread his legs more and reached behind him to trace his hole. I could tell from Jasper's sounds above us when Edward thrust his finger inside him. Jasper let go of the wall and threaded his hand in my hair, tugging on it and grasping it in his fist so hard it hurt, but I loved it.

I wanted to crawl on the floor and take Edward's dick in my mouth, but just then Jasper was coming hard down Edward's throat as he was swallowing and moaning around him. Edward withdrew his hand and stood up, reaching for Jasper's face and kissing him hard – I enjoyed watching their tongues pushing on each other and swirling together.

I could move now to envelop Edward's erection with my lips. I bobbed my head and sucked, as I wrapped one hand tight around the base of his cock and massaged gently Edward's balls with the other. Soon enough I could feel him tense and the familiar taste of warm cum spread on my tongue. I opened my mouth, letting it leak down my chin.

Edward was still breathless when Jasper moved down next to me and started licking Edward's cum off my face. We kissed and he placed his hands in my armpits, pushing me up to stand.

"Your turn," he said, smiling.

Edward turned me around and embraced me from behind, restraining me totally in his strong arms, while Jasper was stroking my thighs and hips. Then I felt Jasper's mouth on me and his tongue dipping inside and licking. Then he pushed one finger inside me, and started moving it in synchronized pace with his tongue. With his other hand he reached over my thigh from behind and was delicately tracing my other hole. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling, leaning totally against Edward whose cock was again semi-hard, trapped between our bodies. Jasper did some trick with his fingers inside me and suddenly I was coming, moaning really fucking loud, almost embarrassing myself with it. My legs were shaking a bit from the tension in my muscles, but Edward still supported me - he just released his tight grip on me a little bit. Then he moved my wet hair aside and sucked on my neck and I knew he was leaving a mark there.

"It's good we are still in the shower," I said, panting. "Otherwise we would have to get cleaned up again."

"***"

Still wearing only a towel, I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for us. We were eating, smiling at each other and joking. I was even grateful for the rain because normally they would be already out, chasing the waves. But since surfing wasn't so pleasant in the rain and thus was out of the question for today we could just hang out a bit together.

We moved to the couch in the main area and I lay down with my head on Edward's lap and my legs over Jasper's thighs. Jasper rolled us a blunt, but it remained mostly untouched. They were watching some documentary while I was reading my book. Edward was absentmindedly brushing my hair from time to time; he placed his right hand on the couch behind me, touching Jasper's neck and playing with his hair too. Jasper kept tracing small circles on the inside of my bare thigh.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," I murmured, thinking that that moment was utter happiness.

"Mmm," they both agreed with me.

Eventually the rain stopped, but it was a too late to go to the beach, so we decided to prepare an early dinner. Since we were almost out of food Edward and I drove to the village to the "supermarket", which the local tiny shop optimistically called itself.

"I hate that we have to go home in just two days," I told Edward.

"Yeah," he agreed with me. "I guess these were the best holidays ever. Like… in every aspect." He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

I smiled at him with what I hoped was my seductive smile.

"I'm gonna miss Jasper though," I said.

"Me too," he said seriously.

"Why don't you live with him anymore?" I knew that they used to be roommates, but it was before I met Edward.

"Because he's messy as hell and leaves his shit all over the place which is driving me crazy."

"Surely it can't be the real reason?"

He sighed. "Well, no. But actually he was really difficult to live with. Now he's much calmer, but then he was all over the place. He was impulsive; did things against his better judgment and his moods really affected everyone – especially me. I mean, when Jasper was happy, everyone around him were happy as well, but when he was angry or desperate… He couldn't really deal with it – used to rush out in the middle of the night and get into fights and I'd have to pick him up from some police station or an ER if he got cut or beaten in the process. I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Is that what all his scars are from?" I'd never asked Jasper because I didn't want to pry, but now it all made sense to me. Edward nodded.

"But he seems so calm now…" I just couldn't picture Jasper being violent. To me he appeared to be pretty chilled out.

"He is. He's done a lot of work since then. I guess he sorted out most of the things that were bothering him – like his sexuality, what he wanted to do with his life, his studies, and so on. But you're right - in fact I haven't ever seen him as relaxed as he's here. Maybe it's your doing?" Edward chuckled but I knew he meant what he was saying.

"But anyway, why do you ask? Would you like him to live with us?" He glanced at me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe? I mean – he lives with those two morons he really hates and spends most of his free time at our place anyway. And now that Rose had moved out we have a room to lease anyway." I paused and added after a while, "And we just seem to get along really well."

"That I saw…" He smiled mischievously and I punched him on the arm.

"I didn't mean it that way!" I huffed.

"Yeah, right." He was still chuckling, before he offered, "But you are right. We need a roommate anyway and I can't imagine anyone else living with us. If you really think this is a good idea, I'll talk to him about it. But I must warn you that he _is_ really messy and will probably throw his dirty socks in our laundry."

By the way he ended this conversation, I knew that it had been already decided. Jasper would move in.

"***"

Indeed, Edward started the topic as we were eating dinner.

"Jasper, you know that Rose has moved out to Emmett's, right? We have that spare room so Bella and I were wondering if you'd like to move in with us?" he asked, looking at Jasper expectantly.

Jasper didn't answer. He just stared at his plate, motionless.

"Jasper?" I said and placed my hand over his on the table. "What do you think?"

He didn't meet our eyes when he finally responded, "I'd love to. It's just… I don't want to impose. And no matter how much I enjoy our time together here, I don't want you to feel obliged to continue…" he trailed off.

"We wouldn't have asked if we didn't want you to live with us," Edward said and leaned across the table to kiss Jasper on the lips. Then he continued quietly, "I'm sorry about the last time, but I just didn't know what to do. Jasper, you know I love you, so please, just think about it at least, okay?"

"Okay," Jasper agreed, putting his forehead to Edward's.

"Okay – you will think about it, or okay – you will move in with us?" Edward pressed.

"I'll move in."

We finished our dinner, drank some more wine and Edward helped me to clean up the dishes, while Jasper went out for a walk.

"So," Edward started, standing behind me, placing his chin on my arm and hugging me as I was finishing to rinse the last of the dishes, "are you really okay with Jasper moving in with us?"

"Haven't I said it already?" I asked, amused he would go back to that topic.

"And you won't be jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Me, of course." He chuckled. "That you'll be sharing me with him?"

"I don't know," I said, furrowing my brows. "I haven't thought about it in that way. Will you be jealous of me?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess, we'll see, but now, I want to take you back to the bedroom and start showing you how much I appreciate your decision."

He tugged on my hand, still wet from washing the dishes, and led me quickly to the bedroom where he placed me on the bed and started undressing me, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the exposed flesh. He removed my panties and kissed my pussy.

"I like you being grateful." I smiled and threaded my fingers in his hair. After a moment I urged him to come up to me. "Come on, I want you inside me now."

He aligned his cock with my entrance, pushed and I gasped, as usual enjoying the first feeling of being filled up with him. We were moving slowly, relishing the moment.

I heard the door slamming and I knew Jasper was back. He came to the bedroom to see us naked, making love.

"Ah, sorry guys," he said, turning away to give us some privacy. Edward moved and I knew he wanted to stop Jasper from leaving the room.

"Jasper, please stay," I said. I could see that Jasper was still hesitating, but Edward reached his hand behind him, holding it up for Jasper. They clasped their hands and Jaspers sat on the bed, slowly undressing himself.

He brushed his hand through Edwards hair and looked at me, asking, "Will it be okay if I fuck him?"

"Yes," I said, feeling the wave of desire induced by his words. Jasper reached to the bedside table for lube and condoms while Edward moved his legs around mine now, so I was squeezing him tight. I saw Jasper reach his lubed fingers to Edward's ass and Edward gasped in my mouth.

"Tell me…" I pleaded in between the kisses.

"Tell you what?" Edward asked.

"Tell me, what's he doing to you."

"His tracing my hole now, and… easing his finger in me." Edward stilled in me for a moment. "He's moving his finger in and out and I can feel him stretching me. He… he's adding the second one." He groaned and continued. "He's moving them deeper and… touching… my prostate. And he's adding the third finger now…" I could feel Edward was trying to speed up his movements inside me to get deeper, but the position wasn't really allowing him to. I saw Jasper straightening up and rolling a condom down his length, before he moved back behind Edward.

"I can feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. He's pushing inside… me… deep… he's filling me." Edward stopped talking from now on, but he didn't have to anymore. I could feel every move of Jasper's hips as he started pounding hard into Edward. They were both pinning me to the bed, but then Edward moved his legs again, so mine were outside his - free to spread more. He put his weight on his right arm, moving the left between us to touch my clit. I could hear the slamming of Jasper's skin on Edward's buttocks. It was hard and fast and I loved it so much.

"I'm… gonna… now…" Edward said and was coming inside me, his cock twitching and swelling, which pushed me over the edge. I was so lost I hadn't even noticed that Jasper too let had go and slowed his movements, moving in and out of Edward's ass in long pumps, prolonging his own orgasm.

Edward collapsed on top of me and moved just a bit so half of his weight was on the bed - in order to not squash me anymore. I heard Jasper going to the bathroom but I was too tired to get up as I was already falling asleep with Edward's softening cock still inside me and cum and sweat sticking our bodies together.

When I saw the light go out and felt the bed dip under Jasper's weight I knew that he'd joined us in the bed to sleep with us again. I thought I felt him kiss my forehead and say "Goodnight," but might have been dreaming it already.

* * *

><p><strong>"bottom" AN**

Soooo - do you think Jasper moving in with Bella & Edward is a good idea? Or will it end up with tears?

Every time you leave me a review I'm smiling like an idiot. So please, please - make my day?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Warnings:** nothing more than the usual: no plot, slash, het sex, rimming… oh – and just a tiny bit of angst this time.

As usual many, many thanks to my amazing beta **Fr333bird** (*whispers* if you like good and sweet slash stories I rec. Fr333bird's "He who dares watches";)

Sorry for the delay with update – I was finishing my other threesome story for the **ShareTheLove** (polyamore) contest. In case you are interested (it is a similar to this one, also E/J/B) it is called "Come fly with me" and Jasper is that one hot pilot…

I don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>This time it's EPOV<strong>

"Jaaasper!" I heard Bella shouting from the kitchen. "Empty butter tub in the fridge? Really?"

I chuckled, wanting to say, "I told ya so!" But I opted for leaving them to their business in the kitchen instead and leaned back on the couch, closing my eyes and remembering the events of the previous night.

Jasper was busy unpacking last night, after we'd moved most of his stuff to our place. He used the closet in the spare room, but we all knew he would spend nights in our bed – it was only to keep up appearances. It was late when we finally managed to open the last boxes, ate cold pizza and took our turns in the shower. Jasper made a move to go to "his" room, but I directed him to the main bedroom with me and Bella. There was no way he could spent the first night in our place alone.

Bella pulled Jasper on the bed with her, taking off his shirt and shorts in the process. She kissed him, threading her fingers in his hair. I stood next to the bed, watching them. They were kissing so desperately, as if it was their first or last time together - as if they wanted to devour each other. For a moment there I considered joining them, but then I thought that it somehow was _their_ night and that above all I wanted to watch them together.

Jasper was now slowly stripping Bella of the clothes remaining on her body. He hooked his elegant, long fingers in Bella's panties and pulled them down, before he moved to kiss her neck and breasts. She was already squirming and writhing underneath him. I couldn't see Jasper's cock but I knew it would be hard and throbbing – I could see his arousal in the urgency of his kisses, in the tight grip of his hands on Bella's breasts, and in the way he thrust his hips into her.

Jasper unglued himself from Bella and reached for the shelf near the bed.

"No." I heard Bella say. "You don't need…"

Jasper looked at me questioningly. I nodded to let him know that I was okay with it. I sat on the chair, never taking my eyes from them. I opened my fly, eased my jeans and boxer briefs down a little bit and pulled my dick out, stroking it lazily while watching them.

Jasper moved back on the bed, pulling Bella on top of him, so she was pressed against his chest. She reached between them, grabbing his erection and slowly lowered herself down, taking him inside her. When his cock was totally buried in her pussy she pushed herself up, using his chest as leverage and straddled him.

Bella was rocking her hips slowly, with Jasper's hands on her hips keeping her steady and helping her to find the rhythm. She leaned back, her glorious breasts on full display now and her hair falling down her back in thick veil. Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, shiny and beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off them – my girl and my boy – making love like that. Jasper took Bella's hands from his chest and entwined their fingers. He was watching Bella from under his lashes, his lips were parted and his breath hitched. They were both making the sexiest sounds on earth.

He freed one of his hands to reach to the place where their bodies were connected and started rubbing her sweet spot. She moaned, and that sound went straight to my groin, making me even more hard and needy. I gripped myself tighter and stroked faster now. I could see their moves beginning to lose rhythm as they were both reaching the verge of their climaxes. Jasper thrust his hips up to bury his cock deeper into her and she bit her lower lip, and whispered his name while her body was shuddering from the orgasm, her nipples hardening and goose bumps appearing on her arms and legs.

He must have felt her walls clamping on him as he held her by her hips, and thrust just a few more times before his head lolled back and he cried out too, coming hard into her. She collapsed on his chest, hiding her face between his neck and shoulder and I saw Jasper leaving small kisses on Bella's hair and his hands rubbing and stroking her back.

I moved from my chair, still hard and leaking pre-cum, and lay on the bed next to them. I gently tugged on Bella's arm and she let me roll her onto her back. I kissed her lips – swollen and warm from Jasper's kisses and told her, "You were so, so beautiful together," before moving down her body, tracing a trail with my tongue on the way.

I pushed her legs apart and buried my face between them, inhaling her arousal mixed with Jasper's scent. I hummed with delight as I put my mouth on her. I stopped to tell her, "I can taste Jasper in you." She knew I loved it. I wanted to lick her clean, to gather all of Jasper's cum, trickling from her and taste him at the same time as I was eating her pussy.

My cock was now throbbing and I was helplessly thrusting against the bed, desperate to feel at least a little bit of friction so I moved to my side and gripped it to stroke myself. Bella was already writhing underneath my touch again, twisting the sheets in her fists and I knew she would come soon. Just then I felt Jasper's hand on mine on my cock. After a moment he pushed my palm aside and stroked me a few more times before leaning down and taking me into his hot mouth.

"Fuck," I gasped, losing the rhythm of my tongue on Bella's pussy for a moment. But I didn't want to come just yet, so I concentrated on her instead. She threaded her fingers in my hair, tugging a bit and I shoved my fingers deep inside her, pushing her over the edge with it as she arched her back on the sheets, gasping for breath.

Meanwhile Jasper kept blowing me and I wanted nothing more now than to come in his mouth. He pushed on my hips to give him better access and when he moved his hand to rub the sensitive spot just behind my balls I was done, as I shot the hot load of my cum down his throat.

"Jesus, Jasper." I sighed. "You've got the sweetest mouth. Or the dirtiest – depending on how you look at that." I chuckled, pulling him up for a hug. I was squashed in the middle with Bella's warm hands wrapped around my shoulder and my leg draped over Jasper's. I placed my head under his chin and sighed again in content, inhaling his scent deeply as we all drifted into sleep.

"***"

The next day I came back a little early from class to find Jasper sitting on the couch with his back straight and hands on his knees. The TV was off and the lights weren't turned on. _Odd_, I thought to myself.

"Jasper?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, but his voice was kind of muffled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just… resting."

I knew something was up, but from experience I knew I wouldn't get anything from him unless he was ready so I just shrugged and went to the bedroom to get changed. I took a quick shower and was just drying myself off when I saw Jasper leaning on the bedroom door.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"I want to suck your dick and eat your ass and fuck you so hard you'll be seeing only me," he said, pushing me backwards to the bed and removing my towel. I was totally stunned, but hell if my dick didn't get the message right away. I hit the back of the bed with my knees and allowed Jasper to push me down on it.

"I really like that you're hard for me already," Jasper said, keeping his eyes on my cock and moving onto his knees in front of me. He gripped my shaft hard and without any warning he took me deep, deep down his throat. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, indulging in the amazing feeling of his expert tongue and lips on my cock. He put his hands under my knees, spreading me for him and released my cock to lick my balls instead in a swirling motion. Then I felt his tongue going lower and lower, before he reached my hole.

"Oh, fuck, yes," I moaned.

He placed my feet on the edge of the bed and spread my cheeks with his hands to give him better access. He licked around and pushed the tip of his tongue inside, leaving me squirming and unable to lie still on the bed. He alternated between licks and light touches of his fingers on my hole, making me leak pre-cum on my stomach and push my hips desperately towards him, urging him for more. He reached for lube and – _yes _– I felt his slick finger slip inside me, rubbing me just the way I needed it. He added a second one, pressing them deeper inside and hitting my prostate with each stroke.

"Jasper, please," I begged him, not really sure what it was I wanted to say.

"I need to be inside you," he replied. I nodded, because there was nothing else I craved more at that second.

He quickly put a condom on, added some more lube and aligned the tip of his cock with my entrance. Then he pushed. Just a bit. I saw the concentration on his face as he bit his lower lip, probably stopping himself from being too harsh, too quick. I nodded again, letting him know I was okay and he pushed all the way in, making us both moan from the sensation. He gripped my legs under my knees and thrust even deeper, harder each time, hitting the spot inside me which made my eyes roll into my head.

"Touch yourself for me," he demanded and I moved my hand obediently to stroke my cock. His movements suddenly turned into long, slow thrusts. He released my knees and moved his hands to my thighs, still pulling me to him, but that too turned into gentle caress. I looked up at his face to see his expression had changed. I could still see the need and urgency but there was also something that I could only describe as tenderness, fondness?

I smiled at him to let him know I felt it too. I just hoped that as usual he would sense my emotions in his weird empathic kind of way – and I guess he did because he smiled back and held my gaze, while his hips kept the pace. His hands found their way to my forearms and then he palmed my hand on my cock, moving it along mine. I shuddered and jerked my hips up.

"Yes, baby," he said. "Come for me now." And I did – with my eyes wide open, staring at his gorgeous face and feeling my cum erupting on my stomach. He held back for a moment, letting me ride out my orgasm, before he gripped my hips again to push into me.

And that was when I saw Bella standing in the doorway. She could have only been there for a moment – but from the look on her face I could tell that she had been in here for long enough to see what was going on. She turned around without making a sound and left, but not before I saw tears in her eyes.

Jasper didn't notice her – in fact he closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip, taking in a raspy breath. He pumped into me a few more times and then he went completely still – I could just feel his cock twitching inside me as he filled the condom. His hands moved to cup my face and he leaned down to press his lips to mine before putting our foreheads together. He must have felt my tension because he moved back a little, opening his eyes and searching for the answer in mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bella saw us."

"Shit," he said softly, pulling his still erect cock out of me and letting me go.

"I think need to talk to her," I told him and saw him nod. He sat on the bed and placed his face in his hands. His long hair covered his eyes.

I quickly grabbed a t-shirt and some shorts and went into the kitchen to find Bella behind the counter, chopping some vegetables for our dinner. She kept her head low but I could tell she was crying as she was wiping her eyes from time to time with the back of her hand.

"Bella, baby," I started, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, her voice uneven.

I moved behind her, enveloped her in my arms and kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Baby, you've seen us fuck so many times now. Why would that upset you?"

"It wasn't fucking." She sniffled.

"No, it wasn't," I admitted seriously. "But neither was what you did yesterday with Jasper."

"I don't know." She turned around to face me. "Maybe it's just that you were together - without me," she said it really quietly. "And you know, we're a couple and I felt… left out?" she ended it as if it were a question.

"I know, baby," I assured her. "But I guess we are more than just a couple now, don't you think?"

"I guess we are," she agreed. "I just didn't really realize it until now and I need some time to come to terms with it, okay?"

"It doesn't mean that we don't love each other, you know?" I was trying to explain it to her. I brushed my thumbs across her temples and kissed her lips – warm and plump from the tears.

"I know," she replied. "I mean, I know you love me, and I love you too. So much. But there's Jasper now in all of this and I still can't figure out where that leaves us."

"I know," I said. Then I heard the front door shut behind Jasper. _Shit_. That didn't go well.

"***"

The evening passed without any message from Jasper. I texted him, asking him to let me know when he'd be back. Bella and I ate dinner together, pretending everything was fine and chatting about work and class. Eventually we went to bed, but I couldn't sleep for worrying about Jasper. I texted him one more time asking him to at least tell me he was okay. I lay with Bella nestled comfortably in my arms and snoring lightly. I held her tight but wasn't able to relax myself.

It was three in the morning when I heard the quiet beep of my phone.

_I'm ok_

That was all, but at least I knew he was all right. I closed my eyes and finally drifted into broken sleep.

When I woke up it was still very early. I unwrapped myself from Bella's arms and headed to the kitchen to find a bottle of water, glancing into the other bedroom on the way. I saw Jasper laying face down on the bed, still in his clothes. He must have just pushed his shoes off as they were scattered on the floor next to the bed. I hesitated before entering the room, but he was deeply asleep and clearly drunk.

I sighed and went back to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water for him and grabbing two Advils from the cupboard. I placed them on his nightstand and knelt next to him for a while, pushing his hair from his face.

"You sweet, silly, boy." I sighed again, walking out of the bedroom and going back to Bella. I would deal with him later.

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom AN**

Do you want me to continue? (Because I have to warn you that this is all going toward a tissue alert…)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

OK, soooo, I know I said there would be a tissue alert – but – not this time! This is all fluff and smut And it shall probably remain like that in the next chapter too. I'll give you a warning before any angst and I promise that no matter what happens I want them all to have HEA too and HEA it will be.

**Warnings:** I don't even know why I put them anymore. If you're still reading, you already know.

This chapter is sponsored by letter F like fingering and… **Fr333bird** – with many thanks for doing the amazing beta-work for me and with a special dedication for her because she's all kinds of awesome! ;) Her J/E story "He who dares watches" is complete now – go and read!

This chapter was inspired by an old lullaby I sing to my kid. I've just noticed it is about a threesome O.o

OK, enough of ramblings, you want your porn and I have to deliver.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>(yes – we're back to the lucky cow)

_There was a king_

_There was a knight_

_And there was a princess_

_They lived among roses_

_Did not know the storms_

_That is for certain._

_The king loved her_

_The prince loved her_

_They both loved her_

_The princess too_

_Loved them both_

_They all three loved each other._

_But a horrible faith_

_A cruel death_

_Was meant for them_

_The king was eaten by a dog_

_The knight was eaten by a cat_

_The princess was eaten by a mouse._

_But don't feel sorry for them_

_My sweet boy or girl_

_Because the king was made of sugar_

_The knight was made of gingerbread_

_And the princess was made of chocolate and marzipan._

"***"

When I came back from work Jasper was in the kitchen, trying to cook something - "trying" being the operative word.

"Hi, Jasper," I said as I took the spatula from his hand and stirred the suspicious-looking contents of the pan.

"Hi," he answered quietly.

He seemed down, or hungover, or both, so I took his hand in mine and made him turn to face me.

"You okay?" I asked, reaching to stroke his cheek.

"Yeah." He was avoiding my eyes.

"You don't seem to be."

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"What for?"

"For everything. For fucking Edward when you weren't around, for fucking up our first proper dinner here, for making you cry. I never wanted to make you cry, Bella."

"I know, baby, it's not your fault. I was just confused, but I've had some time to think about it now and I'm figuring it all out."

I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. He tasted like mint toothpaste and chocolate – sweet and warm and delicious. He parted his lips for me and deepened the kiss, licking my upper lip, and placed one hand on my back while cupping my cheek with the other one, bringing me closer to him. I felt a little lightheaded, as always while kissing Jasper, so I moved back to catch my breath.

I glanced at the stove to see the unidentified gunk in the pot was starting to burn.

"And don't worry about last night's dinner, we'll make up for it tonight. But…" I trailed off.

"But?"

"Um, I don't want to insult your cooking skills, but what exactly are you trying to make here?"

"I have no idea." He laughed as I took the pan from the stove to put it in the sink. Jasper grabbed my hips from behind and pressed his body against mine.

"So, we're okay then?"

"Oh yes," I said in a gasp, pushing my ass into him to feel his erection through our clothes. He started kissing my neck while I tilted my head a bit to give him better access. His hands slipped under my shirt and started stroking my belly, going up to trace the line of my bra, slipping just a fingertip underneath the cup and then roaming down again, pressed flat to my stomach.

"I'm so, so glad to hear it," he murmured in my ear, while his fingers kept sliding down under the waistband of my skirt and into my panties.

"We… are…" I didn't really know what I was going to say when I heard the front door opening and Edward shouting he was home.

"Oh, here you are," he said, entering the kitchen and smiling at us. He approached us, wrapped his arms around us both and kissed Jasper's cheek first and then mine. He was calm and cheerful but clearly tired – I guess he didn't sleep much last night as he was worried about Jasper.

"What are you cooking?" He peeked into the pot in the sink. "What _is_ that?"

"My _I'm sorry_ dinner?" Jasper explained somehow making it a question.

"That is a very, very bad apology then." He laughed while Jasper huffed in pretended annoyance. "But _you_ smell good though," Edward added pecking Jasper's lips. "Like minty Nutella. Bet that's what you've been feeding yourself all day. Feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, bit hungover."

"I bet. Okay guys, I need a shower and I'll join you two in a bit. Can we order some Chinese or Thai instead though? I'm too tired and too hungry to cook now."

"I'm going to shower too," I said, unwrapping myself from Jasper's hug and following Edward. "Jasper, will you order the food?"

"***"

We were all sitting in the living room, with the boxes containing leftovers discarded on the coffee table. Edward was practically dozing with his head on the armrest of the couch, and his feet touching my hips. Jasper was on the floor, with my feet on his lap, rubbing them and smiling at the moaning sounds I was making to let him know that I was enjoying it. He moved his fingers up my leg, past my inner thigh, and dove under my skirt to stop at the panty-line. I was watching him with my eyes half-closed. He was quiet and pretended like nothing was going on while his fingers kept tracing the fabric. I felt heat crawling up my cheeks and I knew I was already wet and that he would feel it.

Finally he moved the edge of the panties aside and slipped his fingers inside me. I gasped and squirmed a bit, alerting Edward in the process. He didn't say anything, just perched himself up on his elbows to watch us. I knew that Edward really, really liked to watch us. Jasper was working his fingers inside me and I closed my eyes, letting my head fall on the back of the couch, just giving in to the feeling. In a while I felt the cushions dip as Edward moved toward me, tugging on my hand.

"Come here," he said and grabbed me, pulling me from Jasper and onto his lap and pushing my panties down my legs. I felt his naked and erect cock pressing on my ass. When did he manage to get undressed? He moved me up a bit, aligned his dick with my pussy and slowly pushed inside me.

"Fucking yes, Edward," I whimpered. He pressed my back to his chest and moved his hands under my t-shirt to grope my breasts - hard.

Jasper spread my legs further and put his mouth on me, while Edward thrust up in me with slow, lazy movements.

"Lick," Jasper told me, reaching up and pressing his long fingers in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around them. He withdrew his hand and moved it under my legs to – I assumed – Edward's ass. He never stopped lapping at my clit with his tongue and soon enough I felt my climax approaching. I grabbed Edward's arms and dug my fingers into them, thrusting my hips towards Jasper while helplessly trying to impale myself as hard as possible on Edward's cock at the same time.

"Oh God," I shouted, really wanting to cry out their names and tell them both that I loved them.

As I was coming down from my high, I heard Jasper say to Edward, "I really want to fill you up with my cock. I want to feel your tight ass around me, please."

"Let's go to the bedroom," Edward said, withdrawing from me and holding me up to help me stand.

We lay on the bed in our bedroom, touching and kissing each other and removing any remaining clothes slowly. I curled up with my back to Edward and he brought me closer, spooning me, placed my leg on top of his and buried his cock back in me. From Edward's quiet grunts and appreciative sounds I knew Jasper was fingering him and I wanted to watch that so badly, but I was sleepy and felt warm and good in Edward's arms and didn't want to move.

"Is he fucking you with his fingers?" I asked Edward instead.

"Yeah… he is," he gasped.

"I love it when he's doing that to you. I love to watch you two fuck." I told him and turned my head to capture his lips in a kiss.

"I know. I love to watch both of you too. Ohh," he moaned as Jasper pushed his cock in him instead of his fingers.

We were all moving and touching in silence, only interrupted by quiet gasps and hushed whispers of our names. It was slow, sleepy and intimate. Edward pushed into me in three long, long thrusts and I felt him coming in me, while Jasper reached around us to press my hips closer to Edward, as if he wanted to take me with Edward at the same time.

"I want you so much," Jasper whispered just as he was coming too but I didn't know if his words were directed at Edward, or me, or both of us.

We all just lay there, drifting off into sleep. I thought that maybe I should get up to clean up a bit, but the warmth of Edward behind me and his steady breathing convinced me that it wasn't worth disturbing him in his sleep so I gave up and closed my eyes and slept too, with visions of my boys in my dreams.

"***"

I awoke to a light touch on my cheek and opened my eyes to see Jasper crouching on the floor beside the bed, stroking my face and smiling at me. I thought that he had the most gorgeous smile on Earth, it made me think of happiness and sunshine and maple syrup.

"Hey, good morning, baby," he whispered seeing me smiling back to him. "I'm going for a quick run – do you want me to grab something from the shop on the way back?"

"Um…" I tried to remember what we had in the fridge. "Milk. And… eggs. I'll make pancakes."

"Yum," he said, licking his lips and I felt the very strong urge to grab him and lick _him_ all over too. He leaned over and kissed me softly, and I felt warm emotions stirring in my chest. I grabbed his shirt, trying to hold him to me for at least a few more seconds.

"I'll be back soon," he said, giving me one more chaste kiss and released himself from my grip.

"***"

"So, my boys," I ask them during breakfast, "What do you want to do on this fine Saturday?"

"Well, I thought we could go for a picnic in a park but I guess it's too cold for that," Edward said thoughtfully. "Do you maybe want to go see that installation Alice was talking about?"

"Sure," I agreed. "Jasper?"

"Okay." He shrugged.

The installation was outside in the gallery's backyard and consisted of a lot of plastic tubes bent in different directions and somehow tangled with each other. I wasn't quite sure what it represented, but I particularly liked a knot of three long red, green and blue tubes braided together. I thought that it looked like the three of us.

Afterwards we went to the park to catch the last rays of sun. I was holding hands with Edward, as usual, while Jasper was walking next to us. I reached for his hand too, smiling when I felt his warm fingers curling around mine. I didn't mind we were in public and that people could see us. Let them look, I thought. These were _my _boys and I would hold their hands if I wanted to. Hell, they could hold each other's hands if they wanted to and I would fight every single person who made a remark about it. Edward must have thought the same thing since he glanced at me and smiled approvingly, and Jasper… Jasper just looked happy as he squeezed my hand lightly in his.

We made a small stop on the way home to buy all the ingredients for our late lunch. When we got back, Edward and I worked together as usual, passing each other the products and smiling every time our bodies brushed while we moved around the kitchen. Jasper sat on the stool next to the counter and watched us approvingly while rolling blunts for the evening. We ate in front of the TV, watching some talent show and mumbling remarks with our mouths full of food.

"***"

Jasper lit the joint, lay down on the floor and I crawled next to him, aligned my body with his and started playing with his hair and kissing his face – cheeks, eyes, and the corners of his lips. He was holding the blunt for me to inhale the smoke and Edward lay down on his other side, to get his share as well.

"I want to eat you, 'cause you're just like candy," I sang to Jasper and Edward laughed.

"Am I?" Jasper asked. "What kind of candy?"

"Um, sweet like caramel and hard like a lollipop. So I guess that makes you a Werther's Original," I stated and nodded.

"Oh please," he said, offended. "It makes me think of a grandfather. Personally, I think I'm a 'jawbreaker'!"

"Well, yes – it certainly makes me think about your dick," I chuckled. "But you're right. Werther's' are too mellow. You are like gingerbread – sweet but spicy."

"So, what would I be?" asked Edward.

"You, my sweet love would be a cotton candy. Because you wrap me in your love and are incredibly sweet."

"Hmmm… I don't like the idea of being so fluffy and of vanishing in your mouth, like I'm just air," Edward said thoughtfully. "But I like that I can stick to your fingers. And you, baby, you'd definitely be chocolate."

"Yes," Jasper agreed. "You are like chocolate – milk or dark, melted in the pot."

"And with a filling," Edward added. "Marzipan."

"I like that," I said and licked first Jasper's and then Edwards lips.

"Let's see how you taste then," Jasper murmured in my ear and pushed me on my back on the floor. They both started undressing me and I giggled each time they would reach a ticklish place. I guess I was a bit high already. They took off their clothes too, letting me admire their beautiful, toned bodies. Then Jasper spread my legs and dipped his tongue in me. I giggled and squirmed underneath his touch.

"Such a sweet, sweet pussy," he said.

"Yes," said Edward and licked me too. I giggled again.

"Oh, you're impossible today. Turn around," Jasper demanded and pulled my hips to make me position myself on all fours. "I want to fuck you silly while you suck that big dick of his." He motioned toward Edward and his big, erect cock.

Edward sat on the couch, placed his hand on my jaw and pulled me towards him, positioning me between his spread legs. I opened my mouth and took him in, eliciting a deep moan from him while I felt Jasper gripping my hips tightly and aligning his erection with my entrance. He pushed into me all the way, making me take a deep breath.

"Hold tight," he told me, moving my hands from the floor and placing them on the couch on both sides of Edwards hips. "And suck him good." And then he was fucking me harder than I'd ever been fucked in my life.

Edward was always gentle - even when he was rough. He always treated me like something breakable and fragile. His emotions were usually guarded somehow, like he was able to exercise self-restraint even in the moments of passion. Jasper on the other hand was emotional and seemed to always be right in the moment. I understood now what Edward had in mind when he said that Jasper's moods affected everyone around him. When Jasper was angry, I knew about it, when he was happy, he made me smile too, and when he desired something, or someone, well, it was heated and urgent and sudden.

So when he was pounding in me, digging his fingers in my hips, I was sure I would see the stars in just a moment. And when he withdrew for a second, reached down to gather some of my slickness on his fingers and then slid his wet thumb down my crack, teasing my hole I just whimpered and totally lost focus on what I was doing with Edward's cock in my mouth. Edward didn't seem to mind that though. He was stroking himself now quickly, with the tip of his cock brushing my lips on the way – moving in and out of my opened mouth. I darted my tongue to lick him, relishing the sweet and bitter taste of his pre-cum. It was all making me crazy with arousal.

And then I felt Jasper pushing his thumb inside me and I cried out and moaned and writhed, not really knowing what to do with myself. Jasper never stopped his hard thrusts in me, while adding slow and deliberate movements of his thumb in my ass. With Edward's cock filling my mouth again I felt like my senses were on overdrive. I moaned around Edward and felt his dick twitch and jerk in my mouth, before he backed out a bit, spilling his seed on my face and tongue.

Jasper reached round to my clit with his other hand and that was my undoing.

"Oh, Jasper, Jasper, yes… Jasper," I was crying over and over, not really caring if it sounded stupid. I nearly blacked out. Never in my life I had felt so good.

Jasper didn't cease his stroking of my clit, nor the movement of his thumb in my ass, nor his hard pounding into me. He fucked me hard throughout my whole climax and when he sensed me coming down from it he must have let go too, finally, as I felt him shudder behind me and felt his cock growing even harder and pulsing in me, filling me up with his cum.

He stilled for a moment and then pushed me gently onto the couch, withdrawing his cock and thumb from me. I turned on my back, breathing heavily and Jasper crawled on top of me, licking my jaw and mouth. For a moment I didn't know why he was doing it, but then I realized I must have had my face covered with Edward's cum and I felt a sudden wave of new arousal at the thought of Jasper lapping Edward's spunk off me. I tugged on Edward's hand, letting him know that I needed him. He aligned his body with mine and wrapped his arm around me and Jasper, stroking his back lazily.

"Oh God," I finally said. "That was… that couch must love us."

"Yeah," Jasper and Edward agreed in unison and chuckled at that.

We stayed wrapped up together on the couch for the rest of the evening, watching TV and holding each other's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So, did you like it? ;


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

Many, many hugs and thanks to **Fr333bird** for being an amazing beta she is and for all her pic-spirations for me that keep this story going ;)

No warnings before this chapter. You all know what to expect, right? :)

I don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

><p>I came back from my morning yoga class to find the apartment totally silent, so I quietly entered the bedroom and found Jasper and Edward sleeping peacefully together. Edward was on his back, with his lips slightly parted and long dark eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. He had his arm wrapped around Jasper who was on his stomach and had his face pressed to Edward's chest and his left arm draped over Edward. They looked so sweet together that I found it hard to suppress a sigh. I wanted to crawl on the bed to lie down with them and smell their sleeping bodies. However I didn't want to disturb them, so I went back to the kitchen to unload the groceries I'd bought to make the salad and chicken in Teriyaki sauce for later. We were having Edward's sister, Alice, and Rose and Emmett join us for dinner that night.<p>

I was making myself a coffee when Edward emerged from the bedroom – his hair in perfect disarray and his boxers hanging loosely from his hips. He was scratching his head, making even more of a mess of his hair.

"Hi, baby," he said, hugging me from behind, wrapping his arms around me and putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Hi, baby," I answered in the same way and smiled. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah, I did." I could feel his smile on my cheek.

"You looked so sweet together. I love you boys like that," I told him before realizing the double meaning of those words. So I added quickly to cover my slip a bit, "Did you have sex before? Or at least a good wank?"

"No." He chuckled. "We just kissed and fell asleep together."

"Aw, baby, you can't say such cute things to me and expect that I won't melt into a puddle of goo here in the middle of our kitchen."

We both laughed and Edward kissed my neck lightly and swung me in his arms a bit before I heard Jasper coming into the kitchen too. He went to the fridge to grab some juice, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek on the way and murmuring, "Hi, Bella."

I sighed, extracted myself from Edward's arms and took the juice carton from Jasper's hands – but not before he'd already spilled some liquid on him – and gave him a glass. I had said before that Jasper was messy, but I hadn't known the extent of it a month ago. Now I could always tell where he'd been in the apartment by the trail of things he left behind him – clothes, CDs, keys, books, even food – everything was just left where he'd put it on the way. I knew it was driving Edward insane – he was organized and pedantic to almost OCD limits – so I tried to pick after Jasper as much as I could, but it was like tilting at windmills

On the other hand living with Jasper was amazing. He kept us busy, amusing us with his ramblings and playing all kinds of loud music. Sometimes he made Edward cringe but sometimes he'd laugh at Jasper's taste and sing along with "Run to the hills". He could also make me yawn and almost collapse with boredom when he'd start on the civil war. I could stand washing his socks and underwear – but the civil war stories I could _not_ handle.

But truth be told, as the days went by I found myself more and more attached to him and practically couldn't remember the time before he moved in here and I could see that Edward was equally happy to have Jasper around him.

"***"

I checked the chicken and helped Edward to make the dressing for the salad. Jasper stood in the doorway and looked like he wanted to make himself useful so I decided to help him out on that.

"Jasper, can you set the table? And open the wine, please?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered and bowed his head, giving me his best flirty smile.

"Oh, stop being such a cocktease," Edward smirked and smacked Jasper's ass on his way to the table.

"I can't help it! I haven't gotten off today at all, thanks to someone 'oh, I'm so tired – can we just cuddle a bit'!" He laughed.

"You'd be tired too after a long shift with crazy old ladies wanting you to check their hemorrhoids," Edward said sternly and shuddered.

"Oh, I don't want to hear it! I refuse to acknowledge that I heard that!" Jasper yelled, covering his ears. "Oh God, now I can't stop thinking about it. Congratulations Edward, you've just found the best way to make my dick crawl back inside my body…" He huffed and retreated from the kitchen.

I laughed too, but thought about Jasper's cock – shrinking or not – and involuntarily licked my lips. So, I checked on the food, wiped my hands and followed Jasper. He was changing his clothes into something more appropriate for the evening and I had to admit I was enjoying the view of his toned body as he removed his T-shirt.

"Can I help find it for you?" I asked and Jasper jumped, surprised I was there.

"Help me find what?"

"Your dick," I said, staring at him intently.

"Oh that…" he paused, and walked towards me, taking my hand in his and making me grope him through the jeans. "I think you've just found it. It's always at your service ma'am," he drawled.

"You know that using your Southern charm to get into someone's pants is actually cheating," I heard Edward behind me as he too came to change.

"But it _is_ very effective." I chuckled. "Can I suck you both?" I added, reaching for Edward's hand to bring him closer to us.

I knelt down in front of them and started undoing the buttons of Edward's jeans and licked my lips in anticipation, impatient, because I wanted to see his dick and taste it right then. When Edward's dick was finally free from its restraints it bobbed in front of my face making me grin like a Cheshire Cat.

His cock was fully erect and beautiful, with a shiny head and a drop of pre-cum glistening on top of it. I wanted to devour it. I wanted to swallow him whole, take him in, taste him on my tongue and feel him throb deep down in my mouth. I gripped him hard, looking up at Edward from under my eyelashes and licked him once, then again and again. I knew Edward wanted me to stop teasing him and take his cock all in, but I wanted to prolong the pleasure just a bit.

Finally I took mercy on Edward and let him slide his dick deep, deep down my throat, and heard him moan as he moved his hips involuntarily and dug his hands in my hair. I hummed around his shaft in appreciation, making Edward's breathing hitch.

I heard the click of a belt undoing behind me and I knew Jasper was pushing his jeans down, freeing his erection as well. I released Edward with a pop and reached with my hand for Jasper. His dick was now next to my cheek and if I just turned my head, I could lick it too. So I did, feeling his taste mixing with Edward's. I pulled at Jasper's hips, and he took the hint, aligning their dicks together. I wrapped both of my hands around them and stroked them like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other, as Jasper and Edward moved their hips in slow thrusts. I licked both of their heads and was surprised I could actually squeeze them and take them both in in my mouth.

"Fuck, fuck!" Said Jasper through clenched teeth. Edward was still a bit breathless, panting above me. I focused the movements of my tongue for a while just on him, still stroking them both with my hands. And then I heard muffled "Oh, God, Bella," above me and Edward was coming, his cum filling my mouth and just overflowing since I wasn't able to swallow, having both of their dicks in my mouth. Edward backed off after a while and I turned my attention to Jasper who was tracing my face with his fingers, gathering Edward's cum from the corners of my lips. I looked up to see him sucking on his fingers and I just couldn't help but moan aloud at the sight of it. I let one of my hands go down my body and into my panties to rub myself.

I was sucking Jasper off while stroking myself, supporting his shaft with my other hand and moving it, along with my mouth to bring him more stimulation. I felt his whole body tense and I knew he was close, so I stopped touching myself and cupped his balls instead. His cock pulsed in my mouth and jerked as the hot spunk filled me once more. This time I swallowed around him until he's spilled every last drop, watching Jasper's face as he was coming. He touched my cheek and pushed my face away from his cock gently.

I was still on my knees – watching both Edward and Jasper hovering above me. The light in the bedroom was dim, the evening sun shining through the crack in the thick curtains and lighting only a small rectangular spot on the floor. Bits of dust swirled in the air, making it seem like a movie set. I thought they looked like my guardian angels – sexy and beautiful and perfect. "So surreal, yet so hot," I murmured to myself.

Jasper then pushed on my chest, and I let him lie me down on the ground on my back.

"Touch yourself for us," he said, bringing his lips to mine – breathing softly in my open mouth.

I could see Edward, who was hard again and staring at me in anticipation. So I fulfilled Jasper's request and let my hands go down again as I fucked myself hard with my fingers, never taking my eyes off Edward. I tensed my muscles and kept my hips high, and I didn't care about the moans coming from my lips. I came, crying out "I want you both…" to them.

Edward was still watching me with an expression of awe and lust on his face, and when I turned my head to Jasper I saw him looking at me intently too and smiling that familiar lazy smile of his.

"That was…" Edward began and trailed off.

Jasper finished for him. "One of the hottest things I've ever seen in my life."

"Yeah," Edward agreed, chuckling.

I closed my eyes, suddenly self-aware and a little ashamed, waiting for my breath to even out and the burning in my flushed cheeks to fade.

I felt a gentle kiss on my lips and parted them for Jasper, letting him deepen it. Then he grabbed my hand and helped me up. I was still a bit flushed and feeling slightly lightheaded.

"So," I said, "We'd better finish preparing that dinner now…"

"***"

Dinner was loud and full of blatant sexual innuendos coming from Emmett, arm slapping coming from Rose and high-pitched squeals coming from Alice – all as usual when they were visiting us. I laughed and stuffed myself with the chicken, which I must say, came out perfectly – luckily the extra time it spent marinating in the sauce as I was blowing my boys paid off well. I chuckled internally and glanced at them, blushing suddenly when I suddenly saw Alice looking at me intently. I averted my gaze and tried to focus on the meal and conversation, which unfortunately for me turned out to be about blow jobs. I blushed even more, feeling caught in the act and when I passed more rice to Jasper and our hands met for a brief moment I almost collapsed there and then – sure that Alice must have figured it all out somehow.

I retreated to the kitchen, claiming I had the dessert to prepare and Alice jumped up to help and followed me.

I took the mascarpone and whipped cream with cherries out of the fridge and pretended to be consumed by the difficult task of filling the bowls with layers of it.

Alice stood at the counter next to me, took the spoon and started placing the cherries on top of each dessert, but then she turned to me and asked the dreaded question, "What's going on between you and Jasper?"

_Oh fuck. Here we go_, I thought, but asked, playing dumb, "What do you mean?"

"Are you cheating on my brother with Jasper?" Alice demanded in a low whisper.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, realizing I'd been too loud when I saw Edward look up quickly from across the room.

Alice examined me for a moment and then observed Edward passing something to Jasper at the table. His hand lingering just a tiny, tiny bit too long on Jasper's, their gazes locked, their smiles small and intimate.

"Oh, my God!" Alice gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "You are _all_ together, right? He's back with Jasper and he's with you at the same time." I had to hand it to her – she was more perceptive than anyone else in the whole world.

"Back with Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh, please, they'd thought they could hide something from me. They should know better." She waved her hand dismissively. But then suddenly turned to me with a stern expression on her face. "Bella, this is serious shit. This is not a one-night threesome stand, right?"

"No, it isn't," I admitted.

"Yes." She nodded to herself. "Just as I thought." She grabbed my hand. "Bella, just please, be careful, I love you all and I don't any one of you to get hurt."

"I don't want any of us to get hurt either," I said, wanting to sound sure. But I failed and it came out sounding like I was pleading.

Alice sighed. "I know." She released me from her grip and allowed me to take the dessert to the table.

"But it will happen." I heard her say quietly behind my back.

I shivered, however I refused to let her know that I'd heard. We came back to the table and Edward asked me a silent question by quirking his eyebrows, but I just shrugged and we proceeded with the light chatter and Emmett's loud dirty jokes over the dessert.

"***"

Our guests went home, all the dishes were done, the kitchen floor was wiped and I was having a well-deserved rest – lying on the couch with my head on Edward's lap and my feet on Jasper's. Edward was playing with my hair while Jasper was gently massaging my feet. Once again I thought that they must have been my personal angels. I focused my attention on Jasper's fingers, imagining them in me, on my tits, on Edward's cock, inside Edward's ass, and suddenly I realized that I'd seen Jasper doing it to Edward so many times now, but I'd never actually saw _Edward_ fucking _Jasper_.

So I asked out of the blue, "Jasper, have you ever bottomed?"

His eyes widened in surprise for a second, but then he answered, simply, "Yes," with a small smile playing on his lips.

"For Edward?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Hell, yeah," he said, smiling more broadly.

"Would you like to do that again?" I could already feel the heat of anticipation rolling though my body.

"Oh, sure," Jasper answered, directing his gaze towards Edward.

"Edward?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I always want Jasper," he answered, making the heat in my body grow stronger.

"I want to watch that," I said, "I want to see you fucking him."

"Now?" Edward raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yes. Now," I told them, getting up and tugging on their hands to make them follow me.

"***"

We slowly undressed Jasper and he lay down on the bed. Edward let his hand roam over Jasper's body for a moment and he kissed him, their tongues pushing at each other hungrily. I loved watching them kiss like that. I could stare for hours and be turned on just by that alone.

Edward moved to grab the lube, poured some on his fingers and spread Jasper's legs a bit more with his other hand, letting his hand glide up and down his thighs. I thought that somehow Jasper looked so vulnerable like that – spread wide on his back, motionless, watching Edward intently. I knew he wanted it, but usually it was him who was in full control, so this must have been something else entirely. I reached for Jasper's hand and twined our fingers together. He glanced at me, and for a moment I thought I saw fear in his eyes, or something else I couldn't make out, but then he smiled that beautiful smile of his, winked at me and focused his attention back on Edward who reached with his slick fingers to Jasper's ass.

Jasper gasped and shut his eyes when he felt Edward press his finger in him. I saw Edward turning his finger around, so his hand was now palm up and I imagined that he must have curled his finger inside Jasper's hole to rub his prostate. Edward poured some more lube and slowly added his second finger, pumping them in and out, and I knew by the sounds that Jasper was making through his gritted teeth, that Edward was hitting his spot in a skilled way.

Edward reached for Jasper's cock and stroked him three, four times, before releasing it and cupping Jasper's balls gently, then tugging on his sack. Jasper kept his eyes shut still, but when Edward added a third finger, he opened them and groaned, "Edward, I'm ready for you, I'm really, really ready."

Edward smirked and took his fingers out, making Jasper wince at the feeling and quickly pulled a condom over his erection. He aligned himself with Jasper's hole and stilled, looking questioningly at Jasper.

"Go on, Edward. You know it. Just go, please," Jasper whispered.

Edward smiled and moved a bit and I could see the head of his cock disappearing into Jasper's ass. He stilled again for an excruciatingly long moment before pushing deeper inside Jasper who gripped my hand harder and held his breath for a while.

"I've forgotten how good it was to be in you," Edward said, with so much feeling in his words that I could actually hear "my love" at the end of his sentence.

His hands roamed over Jasper's thighs again as Edward withdrew his cock from Jasper's ass almost all the way out, and then pushed in again, setting a slow rhythm with his thrusts. It was so gentle and caring and I knew that Jasper could handle a much, much harder fuck, but apparently my boys needed that sweet love-making and the connection that it gave them tonight.

Jasper bit his lips and tried to meet Edward's thrusts as much as he could with his hips, while his dick was bouncing between their bodies unattended, leaking pre-cum on his stomach, aching to be touched.

I leaned down and wrapped my lips around his throbbing cock, making Jasper grunt something incoherent . Edward's thrusts kept moving Jasper's hips so his cock was slipping in and out of my mouth without me moving. But I wanted to see Jasper coming, I wanted to see his spunk spilling onto his stomach as Edward's dick disappeared in that tight hole of his. So I freed him from my mouth and sat back up on my knees to watch him.

"Bella, please," he pleaded, and I couldn't leave him without the attention he needed, so I exchanged my mouth for my hand, eliciting an appreciative groan from Jasper. He moved his hand over mine and closed my fist in his, tightening the grip on his shaft and moving it along with mine. I didn't realize that that would be such a turn on for me, but suddenly I was flushed as I licked my lips and leaned over Jasper to kiss him. He kept his mouth opened – his breath washing over my lips, as he panted, "Please, Bella," again.

I didn't know what he was asking me for, and I searched the answer in his eyes, but he was coming already and I was trying to take in as much of the sight as I could – of Edward's beautiful dick drilling his ass like that, of the sheen of sweat on their bodies, of the expression Jasper had on his face, and of his hand closed tightly over mine as his cum was trickling down our fists on his stomach.

Edward pounded into him for a while more, before he stilled too, closed his eyes and rode out his own climax as well. I held my hair in one hand, leaned down and lapped the cum off Jasper's stomach. Edward groaned behind me.

"Bella, don't do things like that or we'll need to repeat the whole thing over again."

I giggled at that and lay down next to Jasper under his arm. Edward took his deflating dick out of Jasper, making him gasp at the loss and leaned over Jasper to kiss me.

"Oh God, how I love the taste of Jasper on you," he whispered and crawled back from the bed, disappearing in the bathroom. When he came back with the warm, wet washcloth I was kissing Jasper slowly, lazily, with our fingers threaded in each other hair. Edward wiped Jasper's stomach and our hands, and then also Jasper's ass, cleaning up all the lube and lay down with us, covering us all with the sheets.

"I feel so happy with you both." Jasper sighed with contentment.

I exchanged a knowing glance with Edward who was propped on his elbow and watching us. Jasper was never the first to talk about his feelings. We knew what he felt – because it was always clearly visible - but he didn't actually ever talk about it, even about his emotions towards us. I thought this was big progress and hugged Jasper tighter to let him know that I knew and understood, and appreciated his confession.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

If you are interested I'm also putting up later today a new story – **"Under the Waves"** – also about Jasper (obviously) but vamp-one this time and a bit darker and more angsty than this one here. And with an actual plot… *gasp*


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

Sorry it took so long :)

Warnings:

- A little bit of angst on the way in this chapter and a little more in the next one, but as I said **– DO NOT BE AFRAID!** I want those three to be together as much as you all do ;)

- bare anal sex

Thank you my amazing beta's – **Fr333bird** and **Im_not_a_lizard** **(****rhythm junkie)!** You ladies are the best!

(whispers: Did you know that Fr333bird wrote some angst? *gasp* Go check "Rinse and repeat"!)

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Next week Rose invited us to her birthday party in a club. I didn't usually like clubbing or parties, especially dancing. But it was her birthday and obviously I couldn't say "no". So I stuffed myself in a pair of tight jeans and fancy flats and put on some make up while my boys did whatever they were doing in the bathroom. They came out looking a bit flushed so I quirked my eyebrows at them, sighed loudly and said, "Really?"

"It's just to get rid of the tension," Jasper murmured and I laughed at them.

"Yes, because going to a party is a _really_ stressful thing." Then I thought about it. "Actually you're right… Can we just stay home?" As usual, before any such event I was suddenly very tired and would love to just curl under a blanket in front of the TV with the boys by my side…

The club was loud and crowded – with music banging and lights flashing – just as a club should be. But at least the DJ played decent music and the drinks coming on the house, or that is – on Rose's tab - were making the whole thing much, much easier. By the end of the evening to my great surprise I found myself dancing with both of my boys.

Jasper held me in his arms with my ass pressed into him and he was moving his hands on my hips to the rhythm of the music while Edward was dancing in front of me with his hands placed on Jasper's. We were way too pissed to even think about people casting glances at us or Rose smirking at us. I was a bit lost in it all, the flashing lights and the buzz of the alcohol in my head making it a bit surreal. I wanted this moment to stretch and consume me somehow, while my mind was capturing only the tiny details -the tip of Jasper's finger sliding just under my shirt and drawing excruciating and tantalizing circles over my exposed skin, or the sight of Edward's lips while he licked them so slowly that I felt I could count the passing hours before he shut his perfect mouth.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," I told them and walked on wobbly legs toward the toilets. Inside the bathroom the lights were bright and made me look ugly – my lips cracked, my skin too pale, my eyes blurry and clearly drunk. The music was banging outside, but here it was muffled, as though I was hearing it from underwater. I went to the cubicle, and while I was there I heard some people enter the bathroom.

"She's just a slut." I heard and immediately felt that the woman was talking about me.

"Yep. She's totally fucking them both," the other voice said. I couldn't recognize any of them, but the feeling that the women were actually talking about _me_ increased.

"Well, she can fuck them or do whatever she wants, but that won't change the fact that they're fags," the first girl said and laughed.

"Yeah. It's a real shame that a nice piece of ass like that blond one is wasted. From the way he moves I can tell he could fuck for hours…"

"I prefer the copper haired one. I'd gladly do him. But without that whore around – I'm not like her - I don't like to share…"

I had no doubts now. They were actually talking about us and I felt heat crawling up my cheeks. I waited in the cubicle till they both went out before I slowly emerged from the toilet, splashed my face with cold water and went back to my boys.

"Edward." I grasped his hand. "Can we go home now? Where's Jasper?"

"I don't know," Edward said, shouting into my ear over the music, "I thought he was with you, I mean, he went to the bathroom right after you."

After almost an hour of searching for Jasper, we gave up and decided to go home leaving a message for him with Rose, as well as texting him. I was a bit anxious about him, but Edward assured me Jasper was a big boy and could handle himself on his own. But it was odd for him to leave without a word and I started to wonder if he could have heard the bathroom conversation of those two bitches. But it was held in the women's toilet so how could he have been able to hear it?

I was still very drunk and Edward was helping me to undress, making the process even longer because we kept getting tangled up, giggling and pulling at our clothes.

"I want you," Edward said while gathering me into his arms from behind, pulling my ass towards him and grinding his erection into me.

"My head's spinning," I told him, giggling again.

"Let it spin. I won't be using your head." He laughed and started fumbling with my pussy. I felt a bit numb, but I wanted it too so I pushed hard against his hand.

"Just put it in me," I told him, "I don't have patience for this."

Edward grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer and soon enough I felt cold, slick fingers sliding over my folds and then dipping inside, coating me with lube. He hitched my leg, placing it over his, and wrapping his other arm around my body. Then he pushed the head of his cock inside me, pausing for a while before pushing all the way in. I was still feeling hazy , but enjoyed the feeling of stretching, and his fingers on my clit. I was sure coming for me was not an option – not when I felt so desensitized - but was really surprised when the familiar feeling rushed through my body, and suddenly I was just _right there_.

"Oh God, Edward, I'm… now," I told him, and he increased the speed of his thrusts, knowing that would bring me over the edge. He came right after me, his cock thick and hard, pulsing inside me in a delicious way. He didn't even slip out of me – we just mumbled "I love you's" and fell asleep.

Sometime during the night I felt the mattress dip and a cool body aligning with mine, and I reached to embrace Jasper to bring him closer to me. He kissed me, murmured something I couldn't make out, and the next thing I knew it was morning and I was waking up to hushed but angry whispers.

"You should have told us. We were worried about you. You cannot pull shit like that and just disappear. How can you be so selfish all the time? You have to think sometimes about others too, Jasper – not only yourself!" I could hear Edward was really angry but I knew his harsh words must have been hurting Jasper.

"I told you I'm sorry. I met Peter, I wanted to talk to him, I went out for a minute, and the next thing I know you're both gone."

"We've left you messages."

"But I didn't get them until later," Jasper insisted, pausing when he felt me stirring.

"Ugh," I mumbled, feeling like a thousand bricks had fallen on my head, and my stomach was inhabited by a swarm of angry bees.

"Morning, sleeping princess," Edward said, and shoved something in my hand.

"God," I complained, pushing myself up on my elbows and trying to open my eyes to see two pills in my hand. Edward passed me a glass of water. "Oh fuck," I winced, and thought _never, never again._

"***"

_Wow, that day might have as well go fuck itself_, I thought, while trying to make us some coffee and hiding under the bed sheets I'd spent most of the morning and part of the afternoon under. However, after I'd eaten some pho soup Edward ordered for us, and spent what seems like an eon under the hot spray of water, I finally felt a bit more human.

I stepped into the bedroom to the sight of Jasper and Edward making up – or making _out_ if you will – Edward on his back on the bed, and Jasper lying on top of him They kissed each other lazily, gently, and with so much admiration that I paused, not wanting to interrupt them. But of course they noticed me after a while, and both smiled , inviting me to join in.

I don't really know what it was, but something about Edward that day made him vulnerable and sweet, and just a little bit lost – which was unusual, as he was always the most confident one of us all. I couldn't quite put my finger on it – maybe it was his way of saying _I'm sorry_ to Jasper for being harsh, or maybe he was decompressing his worry, but I felt I loved him even more in that moment because he was so sweet.

Jasper kept stroking Edward's thighs and hips, slowly, without his usual urgent need. It felt like time had shut down, and we were forever captured in that little cocoon of our room, suspended in nothingness. The usual roar of the street behind the window was muffled, and only the sound of water running in the pipes reminded us that time was actually passing . here – in this room, cuddled together and stroking each other bodies, we were warm and safe and enveloped in our feelings, gentle touches and smiles.

Jasper took the lube from the drawer and reached behind Edward's legs, pausing, unsure, before asking, "You want this?"

"Yeah," Edward answered, and Jasper started slowly rubbing his fingers over Edward's ass, not breaking eye contact even for a moment.

Edward breathed a long, content sigh and took my hand.

"Come here," he murmured reaching for me and lifting me up, making me drop my towel in the process. He held my ass and pulled me up so I was straddling his face, grabbing the headboard for support. I knew I shouldn't, but I felt a bit ashamed at being exposed like that – above him, with my pussy lips touching his mouth. I knew I was blushing, but he just rubbed reassuring circles on my hips.

"Beautiful. You are beautiful. Come here," he repeated, and pushed on my hips to bring me closer to his mouth. I moaned when I felt the hotness of his lips around my pussy followed by his insistent tongue pressing inside .

I didn't know what Jasper was doing to Edward, so I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was still sat on his knees, between Edward's thighs. I watched the slow movement of his arm as he fingered Edward, opening him up for his cock. Then Jasper leaned down and kissed up my spine – leaving a hot trail of saliva on the way, and I felt Edward shiver, pressing me harder on his face, moaning in my pussy. I glanced back again surprised that Jasper must have entered Edward just like that, bare, , no more preparation, just the unhurried shift of their bodies.

Edward composed himself after a while, finding the rhythm of his tongue in my pussy corresponding to the lazy thrusts of Jasper inside him, and moved one of his hands to add fingers, stroking my slick entrance whilst kissing my clit. I needed him inside me, there was nothing else I wanted in that moment. I slid up onto my knees and repositioned myself, grabbing Edward's cock, hard, throbbing and sticky with pre-cum, directing it to my pussy, impaling myself on it with an eager groan. Edward took my hands in his, pulling me on top of him, making me spread on his chest with our arms extended above his head while Jasper placed his palms on my ass cheeks, pressing the flesh, squeezing them a little, before brushing them lightly again with just his fingertips.

And then I felt Jasper's fingers rubbing my hole softly. They were still slick from prepping Edward earlier, and beautifully insistent as they pushed inside me, inch after inch, circling, teasing, filling me up whilst simultaneously stroking Edward's cock through my walls.

I was still feeling it, the magic of that moment, like the molecules of air were trying to push against themselves, shining, warm and needy – just like us. I got lost a bit, allowing Jasper to take charge on the rhythm, synchronizing my movements over Edward's cock with Jasper's, still so painfully slow but deep, thrusts.

"Bella," I heard Jasper, and felt his hands in my hair, tugging very gently.

"Mmm?" I managed to murmur, but he didn't reply, just reached for me, hugging me in the middle of my body, bringing me up to him while Edward still kept his hands clutching mine. Jasper started kissing me – shoulders, neck, jawline, finally – lips – when I turned my head toward him, while his arms kept bringing me impossibly closer to him, crushing me a bit, pressing on my breasts and belly. I still felt the movement of Jasper's hips behind me as he continued thrusting into Edward. Warmth was spreading quickly through my whole body; I was hot, and covered with a layer of sweat – my skin slippery like ice under Jasper's palms.

He left my lips, tracing the trail back to my ear once again and whispered, his breath hot and sweet on my skin, "I love you."

_Oh God, oh God, _I panicked, trying to find the answer to Jasper's words, but nothing felt right except saying it back to him, but I didn't know if I was ready for it, not yet, not like that – with Edward sprawled under me, watching me with lust and devotion in his eyes. _Did he hear?_ I wondered, but it didn't really matter in the moment because Edward reached one of his hands to my clit and I was coming, catching Jasper's lips again to make him feel it – that yes, I loved him too, so much - that I loved them both.

If Jasper was crushing me before , now he was literally bruising me. He kept gathering me up for himself while his thrusts into Edward became frantic, needy, desperate. I felt Edward's cock grow even more and pulse inside me, and envisioned the long spurts of hot cum erupting deep inside me. Jasper tensed behind me, mouthed Edward's name, then mine and "oh Gods", then the whole world stopped. There was only our ragged breaths, the thumping of our hearts and the hazy buzzing in our ears.

"Dear lord." I panted, trying to extract myself from Jasper's arms, but only managing to shift a bit before lying down on Edward's chest, his cock sliding from me, leaving a trail of cum on the inside of my thigh and a feeling of emptiness inside me. Jasper was still keeping his arm around me as he lay down next to us, extending his hand to Edward who took the hint and entwined their fingers together.

I didn't want to move – _God _- I wouldn't dare to move, to break this – whatever it was we were sharing tonight, so I closed my eyes, placed my hand on top of theirs.

"***"

We were totally out of food – a lonely, dry sausage rolled sadly in our fridge, along with some very suspicious looking marmalade and half-eaten can of pesto sauce, and also our toilet supplies were dangerously low, so I ordered a bigger grocery shop. That was how we found ourselves in a god damn _huge_ supermarket, navigating the cart along the enormous aisles, and stuffing it with totally unnecessary things.

"Jasper," I slapped his hand and took a truly industrially sized package of popsicles out of the cart. He laughed and kissed me whist Edward wrapped his arms around me, trying to push me along with the cart.

"I swear, you're like babies!" I laughed at them and extracted myself from Edward to reach for some frozen fries, when I heard a nervous hiss behind me.

"You should keep your perverted relationship at home, not flounce it in front of children" a woman dressed in violet trousers and baby pink shirt scolded us. She was, in fact, holding a hand of a four year old boy, who seemed to be totally uninterested in us while trying to reach some kind of chocolate bar from the self with his free hand.

As usual in such situations, I was too stunned to say anything – I wanted to tell her it was none of her business and walk away, but saw that Jasper and Edward jumped back from each other as if they were burned, and I foolishly muttered something which sounded awfully like "I'm sorry retreating from the aisle with the cart, my ashamed boys following me in silence.

"So, do you want some chicken salad for dinner tonight?" I asked to break the silence, and after they'd hummed their appreciation I went to fetch the meat, leaving them to provide the drinks.

"***"

I knew they were angry – as much as I was, or maybe even more, but no one wanted to speak about it. After we'd come back from the supermarket and put away all the food and supplies, we went on to our daily chores, ignoring the subject. But I felt it lingering, and I could see it in the way Jasper snapped at Edward during their evening COD session, or in Edward's absentminded responses to my questions about dinner.

And later, when we all packed ourselves into the small space of the shower – I felt it in the way Edward crushed his lips against mine, holding me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and stroked my entrance with rushed fingers to bring me quickly to the edge, and then shoved his dick inside me, pushing roughly and fast. He withdrew from me before he even finished coming, his seed spilling down my legs and onto the shower floor, and stepped aside to make room for Jasper, who was standing pressed against the glass, wide-eyed and surprised but already hard, with his hand on his cock.

Jasper took Edward's place and I urged him to go for it. "Come on, come on," I murmured, pressing my fingers firmly on his ass while he hitched my leg over his hip, pushing my back to the tiles and holding me up in his arms as he entered me roughly, and fucked me hard against the wall. I bit his shoulder as I came and he slipped out of me, placing me back on the ground, and pushing on my shoulders until I was on my knees in front of him and he was filling my mouth with his cock. I could taste myself as well as Edward on his dick, and Jasper kept fucking my face with quick thrusts before he too, found his release, and I nearly choked on his spunk.

He stood still for a while longer, silent, before he dropped to his knees, and kissed me softly and deep, brushing away all the traces of cum from my face with his thumb. Then he pressed his forehead against mine and sighed.

Edward turned the water off and reached for the towels, wrapping me and Jasper like we were kids.

"Let's just go to bed," he said.

We crushed together, wrapping ourselves in the sheets and tangling our legs and arms as close as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

If you enjoy kinky stories as much as I do there is a **TwiKinkFest** on right now! I had my entry too ;) But there are many different kinks to choose from! Check out the prompts and the entries on TwiKinkFest(dot)tumblr(dot)com and follow them on Twitter!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

Many thanks to** fardareismai2** for pre-reading and editing and to my awesome beta **Fr333bird!** :)

This is a little angsty as for this PWP ;)

* * *

><p>8.<p>

For the next few days everything appeared to get back to normal. We went to work, came back home, fucked, ate, watched TV, fucked, slept, kissed, held hands and snuggled together. But underneath it all there was something growing – especially in Jasper. He was withdrawn and didn't talk much. He also spent more time in his room, playing music, doing whatever he was doing there. We tried not to disturb him, leaving him to whatever thinking he needed to do. I knew that he couldn't get over people judging us. He felt very protective about both me and Edward, and wanted to shield us from any kind of emotional turmoil we could ever suffer.

On the last weekend of that month Edward went to a medical convention. For some reason he was very anxious about leaving us alone, asking us a thousand times if we'd be okay without him.

"Behave yourselves, kids," he told us, before kissing us both and leaving, his suitcase making a scratchy noise on the corridor's floor. We waved goodbye to him and closed the door. The silence that immediately covered us was almost 'touchable'.

"What do you want to do?" we asked at the same time.

"Jinx, joke - you owe me a coke!" I said and we both laughed. Jasper pulled me to him and wrapped me tight in his arms.

"Let's just watch TV and have an early night, okay?" he said.

"Okay. I'll make us sandwiches." I walked to the kitchen to fetch us something nice to eat.

Later that night I sat on the couch in between Jasper's legs, while he stroked my arms and stomach gently. We were watching something on TV, but I wasn't paying attention, almost drifting into sleep, wrapped in the warmth of his body.

"What do you dream of?" Jasper asked, out of the blue.

"Like now?"

"No. In general. What do you want from your life?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it. A good job, a house, kids, I don't know. Nothing in particular," I answered, without giving it much thought.

Jasper didn't respond, he just kissed me on the top of my head and embraced me more tightly. Now I couldn't concentrate on the movie at all – not with his smell surrounding me like that. I was examining his forearms instead, admiring the hint of gold in his skin, his long, well defined muscles, visible veins. I loved Edward's strong but skinny arms and long, elegant fingers, but I also thought I could come just from looking at Jasper's hands and arms moving over my body.

"What are you doing?" Jasper chuckled behind me. I'd leaned over his arms and now I was practically tracing his skin with my lips.

"I just love your hands and arms so much," I admitted.

"You must be dreaming already. Come on, let me take you to bed." He took my hand and I followed him, turning off the lights on the way. I took my turn in the bathroom and jumped into the bed, wrapping myself in the sheets.

"Are you asleep?" Jasper asked me, slipping under the covers, bringing me closer and kissing my neck. He smelled like summer and soap and amber.

"Yes," I murmured and chuckled, but I ground my ass into him, trying to snuggle more. He kept kissing my neck, while his fingers were gently stroking my arms, stomach, hip. Then he moved his hand between my legs, urging me to open them for him. I turned my head toward him to kiss him. It felt different than usual with Jasper, not hurried, but soft. Maybe it was like that because Edward wasn't here and we had all night to enjoy just the two of us.

"Bella?" Jasper broke the kiss, pushing on my hips to make me turn to him more.

"Hm?"

"I love you. I really do," There was a strange hint to his voice, a feeling of sadness or desperation, and for some reason it scared me.

"Yes," I answered seriously, trying to find in his eyes what was wrong. "I love you too, you know it, right?"

Jasper closed his eyes to that, and for a long moment he was completely still. I started to worry, thinking that maybe I shouldn't have told him that, but before I could dwell on it Jasper was kissing me again, stroking my arms, before moving his hands up to cup my face and kiss me deeper, while he pressed into me with whole his body. I could feel his desperation – in the way he gathered me in his arms, almost crushing my bones, like he was afraid I'd vanish, and in his kisses, hard now, tongue shoving inside my mouth, searching for mine. He kept pushing into me, grinding me into the bed, rubbing his erection over me.

"Jasper, slow down, baby. I'm here and we've got all the time you want, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and gave me some air, while I placed my hands on his back, reveling in the smooth, warm skin, bringing my palms to his gorgeous ass and then reaching with my hand to guide his cock into me while pressing with the other on his hip, bringing him closer.

We both gasped when he entered me all the way. And then we just moved slowly and gently, as if trying to not break us both and find the never-ending connection. I gripped his arms hard when I was coming and he waited for me before moving again, just a few times before I felt him pulse inside me. He buried his face in my hair, panting. When he slipped out of me, his cum leaving a wet trail on my thigh, he murmured, "I miss you already," and squeezed me again. His breath was shaky, as if he was crying, but I didn't dare to ask so I just stroked his back and arms and allowed him to hold me as tight as he needed.

"***"

I woke up to a sound of a beep from my phone. Jasper wasn't in the bed which was strange because when I took a glimpse at the clock it read a little bit after six a.m. Not exactly Jasper's time to get up, even if he wanted to go for a run. I reached for my mobile to see a text coming in – from Jasper. When I opened it my heart stopped.

_I can't be with you anymore. Tell E I'm sorry._

"Oh, no, no!" I said out loud. "No, no, Jasper, you can't do this!"

I dialed his number but it went straight to voice mail. I dialed again and again. Then I left him a message, "Jasper, please baby, please call me. This is so wrong, you can't leave us. I love you, please call me back."

But I knew Jasper well enough to know that he wasn't coming back or calling back. Now I understood his strange questions about my dreams, the goodbye look on his face when we were making love, his silent behavior during those last weeks.

It was already almost seven a.m. so I called Edward.

"Jasper's gone," I blurted out right away when he picked up the phone.

"What?" Edward's voice was muffled.

"He's gone, he's left us. He texted he was sorry." I sobbed into the phone.

There was a long silence on the other side and finally Edward let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Fuck," he said. "I knew it was coming."

"How come?" How could he see it and I didn't?

"I'll be home soon, try calling Alice, see if she knows something. I'll be right back and we'll think what to do."

When Edward opened the door, a little bit after midday, I was sitting on the kitchen floor, curled next to the cupboards, still sobbing. He didn't say anything, just sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I think he was crying too, because I felt dampness on my neck.

"I tried calling everyone," he said quietly. "No one knows anything, not even his parents. His phone goes straight to voicemail, I left him a message."

"Me too."

"Tell me," Edward pleaded, brushing the hair out of my face before he slipped his arm under my knees and picked me up, taking me to the bedroom and placing me on the bed.

"What?"

"Tell me exactly what happened." He covered me with a blanket.

"We made love, he told me that he loved me, I told him I loved him too." I started crying again. "Why would _that_ make him go away?"

Edward sat up on the bed, making more mess in his hair.

"Fucked if I know. And before? Did he say anything – I don't know – unusual?"

"Well, he asked me what I wanted out of my life. I said nothing really – house, kids, just a normal life." And then it struck me. "And – no, no – he must think there isn't a place for him in all this… Oh God, it's all my fault!"

"No, Bella, it's really not your fault. It would have happened anyway."

But my sense of guilt lingered between us, heavy and painful. And no matter how many times Edward would try to convince me that it wasn't my fault Jasper had left, I knew I hadn't helped him stay either. And Jasper just vanished. No trail, no one knew anything about him, nothing. Even Alice – the ever knowing so sure of her intuition Alice – couldn't locate him and just hugged me, apologetically, not sure what to say, and squeezed my hand, before turning to Edward, repeating the ritual.

"***"

During the weeks that followed Jasper's disappearance, nothing felt right anymore. Edward and I tried to find solace in ourselves, in our bodies, but it felt like we were just going through the motions.

One night Edward came home so tired from the hospital and saw me standing in the kitchen in my underwear, making tea. He just grabbed my hips, pulling me roughly against him. He bit my neck and pushed his hand in my panties, opening me up for him with impatient fingers, while at the same time unbuttoning his trousers with the other hand, stroking himself to hardness, and entering me from behind.

He pounded into me, pressing me to the counter, hitching my leg to get a better angle, push deeper, harder. One, two, three additional thrusts and he was coming, his cries muffled in my hair.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his breath ragged and immediately I thought about Jasper in the same situation not so long ago. Something clenched in my chest and I felt like crying too. Edward dragged me to the ground, his cum trickling slowly on my thighs and tiled floor as he held me, stroking my hair and apologizing, while I was trying to tell him, "It's okay. Really, baby. I know. I know."

How had we done it together before Jasper came into the equation? We must have been happy before, right? Why couldn't it be enough for us to have each other now? His absence was as touchable as his presence before, always between us, dividing us. And without Jasper gluing this whole thing together we were drifting apart more and more.

It was visible in the way we sat on the couch – as if leaving the space for him in between us, or the way we slept together – pressed tight to each other on one side of the bed, or even in the position of our toothbrushes in the bathroom. Whatever was once between Edward and I, was lost along with Jasper.

"We can do it," Edward said, threading our fingers together on one of the nights when we just sat silently, trying to pretend we were watching TV. "We can do this," he repeated. But it sounded almost like a question, like he'd already given up on us.

"***"

"Edward, can you get the door?" I shouted from the bathroom, trying to tie my hair in front of the mirror. I had no idea who it could be at this hour, probably a neighbor wanting to borrow a screwdriver or something.

"Edward?" I asked again, walking out of the bathroom, taking a glance to see why he was so quiet. And, _fuck! _There _he _was standing at the door.

"Jasper," I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

He looked tired, thinner, his hair longer, lips a tight line, shoulders slumped down in defeat. Edward was holding the door, not letting him in.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said.

Edward let the door go and _swoosh_ – down to the ground Jasper went as Edward's fist connected with his jaw with a loud thud. I stood there, shocked and rooted to the spot, watching Edward crouching down on the floor, not sure if he was going to punch Jasper more or hug him as he reached for Jasper with a frantic expression on his face.

"You fucking idiot," Edward shouted, but his voice was already breaking. "You fucking moron, how could you do this? Do you have any fucking idea how…?" He couldn't finish, gathering Jasper in his arms, waving to me to come closer, to do something, anything, help him out.

My legs finally listened to my brain and I ran towards them, knelt beside them, placing my hand on Jasper's cheek, trying to assess the damage –if there was any. I knew I should be angry as well, that I should want to hit him too, but all I felt was overwhelming gratitude – for whatever force brought him back to us. I buried my nose in him, breathing in, moving my hands over his body, reassuring myself he was really here – alive and well, and back.

"I'm sorry," Jasper repeated, smiling a bit. Then even though he wasn't forgiven, he might never be completely forgiven, he was being dragged inside by us, door closing, and hands tugging on his clothes. I looked up at Edward and saw it in his eyes too – the relief, the sunshine behind the clouds, the 'fucking finally'.

"***"

"Where were you?" Edward asked when Jasper was finally up and sitting on the couch now, holding a wrapped package of frozen baby-carrots to his quickly swelling cheek.

"Texas."

"But I called your parents, they said you weren't there," Edward disagreed.

"I was at Peter's."

"Peter's?" Edward repeated, annoyed, his voice cold.

"Yeah, remember, I told you I met him…"

"I remember," Edward cut him off.

"It's not like that," Jasper whispered, lowering his head, not looking at us.

During the whole time I stood there, fiddling with a bottle of coke I'd brought along with the carrots, not knowing why.

"So tell me, how's that exactly, Jasper?" Edward huffed. "Because to me it looks like you were trying to escape and found your safe shore in Peter's welcoming arms."

Jasper mumbled something and Edward asked, loudly, "What? I can't hear you?"

I felt like an intruder, a child listening to parents quarrel, a witness.

"I said he wasn't even there," Jasper snapped. "I was staying _at_ Peter's, not_ with_ Peter. At his parent's house, helping them out, repairing stuff and all."

"How come you're back?" I asked him softly, sitting down next to him.

"Alice came. She found me, don't ask me why. I came back from the field and she just… was there, waiting for me at the front porch with a cup of tea in her hand. We talked… I had no idea." Jasper said, calmer now.

"No idea?" I tried to understand.

"That… You wanted me. That it doesn't matter to you."

"What doesn't matter?"

Jasper made a vague gesture with his hand.

"People, what they think… us – being against the rules. I just wanted you to be happy, without the complications I inflicted on you. I wanted you to have the future you deserve – a normal life, house, kids."

"You had no right to decide for us, Jasper," Edward said bitterly. But the fact was that we both understood Jasper, and there was no point in questioning him more, just as there was no point in asking Alice how she knew where to look for him in the end, and what to tell Jasper to make him come back.

So we just tugged on Jasper's sleeves and took him to the bedroom, undressing him on the way and trying to re-acquaint ourselves with his body. As though we could somehow bury the lost time and all the tears in the warmth that was spreading through us along with the return of our boy.

"I missed you so much," Edward said, gently pushing Jasper down on the bed, shutting his eyes tight because – I knew – he was still angry and shaky. But right now he just wanted to show Jasper that he was welcomed back, that we wanted him back – no matter what he'd done.

"Do you want this?" Edward added, hesitating over Jasper.

"Yes," Jasper answered simply. "I've missed you too. Both of you."

I kissed Jasper, trying to avoid the cut on his lips, to not hurt him more, before I placed my hands on his neck, feeling his pulse under my fingers. Then I kissed the same spot and admiring the quickened _thump thump_ on my lips. I moved lower to the softness of his stomach and lower still, palming his erection, already eager to take him in my mouth, to remind myself of his taste.

Edward slowly pushed Jasper's legs apart and whilst I was moving my tongue over Jasper's cock Edward slicked his fingers with lube and pressed them to Jasper's hole, circling them – making Jasper curse under his breath – before pushing them in, first one, then two, and pumping them, slowly, deliberately - then deeper, harder.

"Oh God," Jasper panted and Edward withdrew his fingers, reached to his own cock to tug on it, cup the head of it, slicken it, too, with lube and pre-cum. Jasper gasped and clenched his hands on my arms when Edward entered him, bare, gently but with certainty. I watched them in awe for a moment – Edward withdrawing and thrusting back, deep, and coming back for more of Jasper, and then more again, their hands clasped tight together – before I felt Jasper reaching for me, murmuring, "Please, Bella, I need to feel you too."

So I pushed a little on their arms, letting them know how I needed them to shift the position and lie to make room for me. I pressed myself against Jasper, my whole body aligned totally with his – breasts touching his chest, belly to belly, my pussy rubbing over his cock, which was now throbbing, hard and leaking wetness on my curls. I reached for it with my hand, turning my face up, asking Jasper, "Like this?"

And with Jasper's whispered, "yeah," I buried him deep in my pussy and barely even had time to move before I felt him still and then pulse, spilling inside me. He was still gripping me with force when I heard Edward gasping Jasper's name behind his back and grabbing my hand too, as if he wanted to show me that he was coming, too, and needed me to hold him in one piece.

For a while we lay there without moving, their breathing still ragged, but then I felt Jasper slip from me while he moved his fingers between our bodies, sliding them easily over my pussy with all the dampness there – my own moisture and Jasper's cum mixing together. But Edward pushed Jasper's hand away and scooted down between my legs, licking the seeping cum and thrusting his fingers inside me. I opened my eyes wide when I was coming, staring into Jasper's, with my mouth open, soundless.

We gathered ourselves together after, as close as possible, whispering hushed, 'I love you's', and I realized that it was probably the first time I'd heard my boys saying it to each other.

I knew that sex was no way to solve problems and that there would be a lot of talking ahead of us, but it could wait. For now we'd found our peace again, arms and legs tangled together and breath evening out while we were drifted into calming, happy dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to Lynsey (lynzylee) for the "jinx" joke! :)

One more chapter to wrap this story up! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

OK, so here we go – the last one! :)

Thank you **Fr333bird** for being my beta and becoming my friend. I'll be forever grateful I started this "story" and met you because of it! *heart*

Warning: felching, rimming etc.

* * *

><p>During the next few days we actually did talk a lot. I thought it would be easy – once Jasper was back with us, but it wasn't. The moments of honesty and progression were intertwined with silence and pretending the important topics didn't exist.<p>

Questions like "How can you even think that you're a third wheel?" or "Why wouldn't you tell me from the very begging of our relationship you were still in love with Jasper?" were not easy to answer and the answers itself sometimes left us brooding and walking out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind us. Sex that followed our discussions was often as heated as the words that were flowing around. But I couldn't get enough of them both and they clearly couldn't get enough of themselves too. They were constantly touching and kissing, reassuring themselves of their presence.

After one long shower we all finally emerged from the bathroom and put our clothes back on to at least try to do some productive stuff. I was trying to fold the laundry, placing it in the proper drawers when I heard Jasper approaching me. He was in his jeans, bare foot, and I couldn't keep my eyes of him. Shower was nice, but I still wanted more of him.

When Edward came into the room with more laundry to fold I just sighed. He looked at me and then at Jasper, then at me again and laughed.

"I can't believe it," he said. "Still? More?"

"What can I say?" I smiled while folding the next shirt.

Edward just shook his head at me and joined me in the folding task while Jasper sit on the bed, playing with two not matching socks.

"You're not of much use, are you?" I teased him.

"Nope," he grinned, showing off his dimples.

I handed him the matching socks, but he just looked at me with surprise. I huffed, took them all from his hands and folded them in matching pairs. "How come you can be so clueless when it comes to any domestic chores?" I asked in disbelieve.

"I've got other qualities," he said, prolonging the vocals in a cheesy way.

"I bet you do…"

"You. Are. Insatiable." Edward laughed again.

"You think?" I raised my eyebrows and in the next minute I was being tackled to the bed, all the folded clothes ending up in one big mess.

"Hey!" I shouted in disagreement, but Jasper's hands were already skimming across my stomach and then up to the edge of my bra, underneath the elastic band, until he was brushing his fingertips over my nipples. He leaned to my ear and whispered, "You're gonna watch what I do to him. And then, then I'm gonna do _exactly_ the same to you, baby."

And fuck if I didn't shiver at this.

Jasper released me to turn to Edward who was watching us, surprised, but interested, still with a t-shirt in his hands.

"Leave it," Jasper told him, pulling it from his hands and throwing on the floor. I opened my mouth to protest, but was silenced with the sight of them kissing. I could never get bored with watching them together.

By the time Jasper got Edward off his clothes he was already hard, his long cock begging for attention. Jasper placed his hands on Edward's hips and kissed him again, deep, their tongues meeting each other over and over, and little moans escaping their mouths. I moved behind Jasper, wrapped my arms around him to reach to his jeans' buttons and slowly pushed his trousers down, before slipping my fingers in his underwear through the leg hole, stroking his sac gently. My fingers were traveling up to his straining cock while my boys were kissing deeper, breathing loudly. I could hear the wet sounds of their lips and tongues moving together. I pulled Jasper's underwear down, freeing his dick, allowing it to rub over Edward's and they both groaned at the sensation.

Jasper pushed Edward backwards on the bed and turned him around. He kissed his neck and spine, going lower – licking down his crack while brushing his hands over Edward's sides and buttocks. He urged him higher on the bed until Edward was on all fours, his ass in the air. Jasper was still licking down his cleft and moving his hands to Edward's ass, spreading his cheeks for him before he pressed his tongue to Edward's hole firmly.

"Oh God, fuck," Edward gasped, his hand bucking underneath him so he was now lying with his face on the bed.

Jasper licked in slow, deliberate strokes, brushing his fingertip alongside his tongue, and then he spread Edward's ass a little bit more and thrust his tongue inside, fucking Edward with it. He backed for a moment and slipped one finger in Edward's slicked hole, just a little bit – to the first knuckle, making Edward groan and reach for his cock.

"Let me," I told Edward and moved to curl my hand around his erection, spreading the pre-cum over the glistening head.

I watched Jasper fingering Edward for a while before he moved back to spreading his ass cheeks and licking him - alternating long and hard strokes of the flat tongue with teasing Edward's hole with just the tip of it and fast licks. Edward was squirming, pushing his hips into my hand, but I just gripped him hard and kept my hand motionless, not wanting him to come too quickly.

Jasper slicked his cock with lube and pressed it to Edward's ass, pushing a little. _So, _I thought, _we said goodbye to condoms for good then._ Edward's shaft jerked in my hand while I was watching Jasper pressing his thick dick inside, slowly, inch by inch. When he was balls deep he stilled for a longer while, as if bracing himself. Then he gripped Edward's hips and backed out, still excruciatingly slowly, until only the tip of his cock was in Edward's ass. Then he slammed again, all the way in. He kept that torturing pace while Edward was almost wailing.

"Oh God, please, please," he was pleading for Jasper to move faster, harder. And Jasper took mercy on him, fucking him hard, the sound of their flesh slapping loud and arousing me. I pushed my other hand down my panties and inserted two of my fingers inside me, feeling the dampness coating them, dribbling on them. I fingered myself a little before taking my hand out and offering it to Edward to suck on my fingers. I felt him moan on my skin, as he was sucking and licking on them.

His cock was now throbbing, pre-cum trickling in long strands over my hand and I thought that he'd probably come hands free, but I squeezed my hand anyway, eliciting a deep groan from him and as Jasper hissed, "Oh fuck," from behind his back, they were both coming hard, Edward's spunk coating my fist and bed.

Jasper withdrew from Edward and kissed his back and then his ass. I gasped when I saw Jasper dip his tongue once more into Edward's cleft. I crawled nearer to watch and Jasper reached for my hand, placed it on Edward's ass and directed my finger into his hole, letting me see the white, thick cum seeping out of it. I rubbed it a little with my finger, enjoying the slick feeling of it on Edward's skin.

"Now you," Jasper said, still a bit breathless. "The same."

I didn't know what 'the same' really meant, but wanted it anyway. I quickly got rid of my clothes and crawled on the bed again. Jasper kissed my neck and breasts and turned me around, just as he had turned Edward not so long ago.

"Give me your beautiful ass here," Jasper said and pulled on my hips.

He stroked my ass and the insides of my thighs, brushing my folds with his fingers along the way. And then I felt it – first his hot breath, and then his tongue, sliding inside my pussy. But he didn't stop there. Instead he licked up, along the skin and inside my ass-cheeks, over my hole. I was never rimmed before. The feeling was new and incredible, mind-blowing. I was voiceless, frozen, not wanting this to be over too soon.

But Jasper wasn't planning on ending it any time soon. He licked me and stroked me with little brushes of his fingers and just like Edward I found myself with my face pressed to the mattress. Then I felt Edward's touch on my cheek and when I looked up I saw he was hard again.

"I want to suck you," I told him, needing something in my mouth while I writhed because Jasper pushed his fingers inside my pussy while thrusting his tongue in my ass. Edward pulled me up a bit and tapped my lips with his cock. I licked around it and sucked hard while he started moving, fucking my mouth. I was sure I couldn't take it much longer. I was unable to form thoughts, I was totally out of it. I needed Jasper to fuck me, otherwise I'd explode. I released Edward's dick from my mouth and turned my head to Jasper, pleading him with my gaze.

"Do you want to take me like this?" I asked, breathless.

"No," Jasper said, "I want Edward to come inside you. And then I'll lick you clean."

"Ah," I said, already on the edge, but Jasper sensed this and stopped touching and licking me instantly, before withdrawing completely. I almost cried with the loss. However Edward was already behind my back and I felt the cold wetness of lube and then Edward's cock spreading my ass-hole slowly. I pushed against it, helping him to get inside.

"I'd love to lick your pussy while he's fucking your ass, but I really, really need to watch this, my beautiful girl," Jasper whispered in my ear and reached between my legs to rub my clit and curl one of his fingers, slipping it inside. I felt Edward moving his hips. His thrusts were slow, but deep and I was _right there_ in almost no time. Jasper moved his fingers in an out of my pussy, matching Edward's pace in my ass. My orgasm spread through my whole body, curling my toes and forcing strong shivers in all my muscles. Edward kept slamming in me throughout it and when I was coming down I felt his cock throb inside my ass and his fingers dug in the flesh on my hips.

Jasper let go of me and moved to kiss Edward before pushing him gently out of me. I wanted to collapse on the mattress, but Jasper wouldn't allow it. Edward moved in front of me, steadying me with his arms and then I felt Jasper's tongue on my ass again, lapping at the cum there. He didn't just take a lick – he sucked and rimmed me, and ate me out.

"I told you… I'd… lick… you clean," Jasper murmured in between the strokes of his tongue. "Off our man's cum," he added, still licking and kissing me.

I couldn't believe it, but I was feeling another climax building in me already. I heard a foil being ripped and saw with the corner of my eye Edward reaching for Jasper's cock to roll a condom on it.

Jasper stopped licking me and entered my pussy. The pace he set was fast and hard. I felt Jasper thrusting two his fingers inside my ass again and that was all it took for me to clench around his cock and his fingers, crying out loud. He was coming with me, I felt it, but didn't pay attention because my mind went totally blank.

"Oh fuck me," I panted when we collapsed on the bed, Jasper's body hot and wet with sweat, crushing me.

"Give me a minute to recover," Jasper chuckled in my ear and I tried to laugh, too, but I was too exhausted. Edward crawled to us and hugged us both. For a long while we stayed like that, not able to move even a finger, our bodies cooling down, sticky cum drying all over us. I felt Jasper slipping out of me. He reached with his hand to hold the condom in place while pulling out, yet he didn't bother to take it off. We desperately needed another shower...

"***"

Later that week we were all getting ready to sleep, but we were still resting, enjoying our closeness together. We were all lying on the bed. I was positioned on my stomach, with my head at the foot of the bed, reading a book. Jasper was propped on the pillows, playing Angry Birds on his phone, the muffled sounds of 'Wheepeeh!' making me smile. Edward was lying with his eyes closed, silent and calm between us.

I got to the point in my book where the characters agreed to have a baby and dared to ask the question that hadn't been brought up yet in our hours of last week's discussions.

"What if we want to have children?"

None of my boys answered. There was no easy way to do it. Finally Edward sighed and opened his eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "We'll just have to deal."

"I'd like to have kids. Someday," Jasper added, pretending to be paying attention to his phone.

"Me too," I agreed. "But, you know – they'd be ostracized. Kids are cruel. You know what they'd say: 'Two daddies and a mommy who is a whore'."

"I know," Edward said seriously. "But that's what happens to all kids whose parents are not 'regular'. Same would be with a gay couple."

"I think it will be worse. There is no social understanding of what we have," I said solemnly.

"We will deal," Edward stated with so much confidence that I raised my eyes in question. "I know it will not be easy – for us, or for the children," he continued. "I thought we could just pretend one of us was a brother, or an uncle, or something, but then – how would we survive living in such a charade? And who'd play the 'husband'? And people would talk anyway. So I guess there's no other way than just to deal with it, survive it, get used to it."

"Get used to a comment 'You're a whore?'" I asked bitterly.

"No, there's no getting used to this. This we'll have to fight. But I really believe it's possible. That we can be together. That we can even have children."

"One yours and one Jasper's?" I asked, feigning teasing, but the question was dead serious. And Jasper had long forgotten his chuckling pigs.

"Yes," Edward answered quietly, making me hold my breath for a while.

"You really have thought about it," I finally said. I didn't mean it to be a question, but both Edward and Jasper replied with serious 'Yes' to this. The silence that followed was so deep I was sure we could hear each other's heartbeats.

"I have thought about it a lot actually," Edward added. "And I also dreamed about how this would happen. You know - the actual act of us making love to create life."

I looked in his eyes, thinking how much I sometimes was forgetting that Edward was a sensitive, emotional boy, too, who was over-analyzing and contemplating each and every thing. Edward might have sometimes appeared as cool and arrogant but the truth was he was as emotional as Jasper.

"Tell us," I asked Edward. "Tell us, how it's going to happen."

"Okay," Edward said softly, moving to me, kissing my shoulder blades and neck. "I'll tell you, and I'll show you."

He skimmed his fingers along my body and pushed his hands under my t-shirt, pulling it up. I turned to face him and he placed his hands on both sides of my face to kiss me – lightly at first, his lips barely brushing mine, then deeper, his tongue entering my mouth, his breath sweet and hot. His hands moved down my body to stroke my breasts, thumbs grazing over my nipples.

"First, I'd worship your body," Edward said. "I'd undress you slowly, took off your lovely panties." He hooked his fingers in my underwear, pulling it down my legs. "Then I'd lick you and kiss your pussy to open you up for us." He moved down my legs, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses on the way on my skin. I moaned when he put his mouth on me and licked me with a flat tongue. He stopped for a while and looked back at Jasper who crawled toward us, his phone forgotten, listening intently to Edward, taking in the sight with his breath hold. He leaned to kiss me and then moved down to kiss Edward, tasting me on his lips.

"Then," Edward continued, "I'd lick you and finger you slowly until you'd be really ready."

And he did, till I was writing on the sheets, fisting my hands in his hair, tagging on them to pull him up to me. He finally complied and lied over me. I could feel his erection on my thigh.

"Then I'd thread my fingers with yours and slip into you and we'd make love, just like… this."

After that Edward was silent, his moves beautiful and perfect. Only little grunts and endearments were escaping our mouths. When his thrusts became harder and more urgent he moved our joined hands in between our bodies, perching himself on the other elbow to give us space. He pressed my palm to my clit, put his own over mine and directed my movements. I came, still kissing him and he was just waiting for me before he climaxed too, his cock swelling and jerking inside me.

We took a moment before he kissed me again and said, "And then, then I'd pull you up, and place you in his arms."

He hugged me, making me sit and guiding me toward Jasper who really was waiting with his arms opened for me. I kissed him too, on his eyelids, cheeks, and corners of his mouth before I got to his lips and our tongues started pushing on each other.

Edward pushed Jasper on his back and kissed my breasts and belly while I climbed on top of Jasper, guiding his cock in my slick pussy – wet from my own juices but also from Edward's cum. I placed my hands on Jasper's chest, stroking him. He was looking at me and then back at Edward, who leaned to kiss him, too, before retreating to sit on his knees behind my back, in between Jasper's legs. He hugged me from behind, cupping my breasts and kissing my neck. I leaned back, letting go of Jasper's chest, holding up my hands for Jasper to thread my fingers with his just as I did with Edward. Edward guided my movements on Jasper, rocking me on his cock. When I was getting close again he just supported me, leaving us for ourselves to have this moment together.

Jasper sit up to kiss me and to kiss Edward behind me, and we were all kissing together, tongues licking on each other lazily, breaths evening up, mingling. I was wrapped in their arms, warm and happy. I felt tears welding up in my eyes.

"This is how it could happen," Edward said and both me and Jasper whispered "yes" followed by softly confessed "I love yous".

I could see that happening, but it was just a metaphor for our whole life together. I knew we could do this right - no matter what the obstacles. Our future was tangled just as we were now in each other's arms. And yes – there would be tears and struggles ahead of us, but I wouldn't change it for anything else.

These were my men and I was their woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing and supporting me with this story. It was so much fun to do and I never thought I would be brave enough to write something like this (still blushing).

This is the end of whatever plot there was and I'm marking this as "complete", but I might post some short outtakes ;) Because seriously – Bella and Jasper hadn't yet licked Edward's cock together! And that is just… wrong! Don't you agree? ;)

THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
